Underneath it All
by Yankees01
Summary: Lacey is a fairly new diva and she has been put in a storyline with someone she doesn't want to work with... will she make it or will they drive her to quitting?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Story Overview: Lacey has been a diva for a while now and she is been put in a storyline with the one person that no one wants to work with. She doesn't like him and is even scared of him at times. Will she make it or will he force her to quit? **

I walked down the hall and I kept looking over my shoulder… I knew that he was here somewhere. He had been tormenting the entire roster for the past few months. I had tried to stay under his radar for a long time, but I got on it when I put in a storyline that involved him. I didn't want to, but I knew that they were looking for reasons to cut people so I was willing to take any storyline.

I had my stuff and I was almost free… I reached for the door handle, but someone grabbed my hand and turned me around. I was face to face with him… he was perfect in almost every way… except he was insane. He had crystal blue eyes, chiseled features, and was perfectly tanned. I just looked at him because I didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you stay after the match like I told you to?" he asked me. I had to find my voice.

"I… um… thought you were just talking to the guys." I said and he looked over my face.

"You had better listen next time." He hissed and let me go.

"Go back to the hotel." He said and I just looked at him. I didn't like the fact that I was being ordered around by him. He wasn't my boss; he was just in my storyline.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I'm telling you to." He said and I sighed.

"Look, if you want this storyline to work then you are going to have to get over your sense of entitlement to do anything and listen everyone in awhile." He said to me and I just looked at him. I couldn't believe that he was the one who was telling me I had a sense of entitlement.

"I have a sense of entitlement?" I asked him and he turned to give me an icy look. I had seen him give it to other people and I realized just how evil he really looked.

"Go… now!" he hissed and I turned back around and rushed out the door. I got into my rental car and went straight to the hotel. I got to the hotel and was talking through the lobby.

"Lacey, we were looking for you… you coming tonight?" Nikki asked me and I smiled.

"Sure… I got held up… give me a minute to change?" I asked her she nodded.

I had been a diva for a few months and I had made some great friends with the Bella Twins, Natalya, Eve, and Tiffany. They were party people and I had fun going out to different cities. I knew that it might change since the storyline I am in right now, but tonight I was going to party. I quickly changed into a black slinky dress and heels before meeting them in the lobby.

We went out and I had so much fun. A few of the superstars were there that night and we were all dancing with each other. I liked someone, but I was too scared to tell them. Eve was the only person who knew who I liked.

"He isn't dancing with anyone… go talk to him." Eve said and I followed her gaze to see Matt (Evan Bourne) sitting there with a drink.

"He can't like me… I'm not blonde." I said and Eve just pushed me towards him. I ended up walking over to him and he smiled at me.

"You wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Sure… I'm surprised that you are here tonight." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because… of you who are in a storyline with." He said and I smirked.

"Just because I am in a storyline with him doesn't mean he controls me like the rest of them." I said and Matt just nodded.

I ended up dancing with Matt most of the night before going back to the hotel. I got off the elevator on my floor, but not before I exchanged my number with Matt. I was walking to my room when I looked up to see him staring at me. I just ignored it as best I could, but I could still feel him staring a hole through me. I got to my room, showered, and fell asleep. I knew that I didn't have to be up early tomorrow, so I was going to catch up on some much needed sleep… or at least that was the plan.

**A/N: Figure out who it is? Review if you like it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, nychick4, Joviper54, caleb's babe, undermyumbrella, Rossi's Lil Devil, & Sonib89- Thanks for the review and support for the story. I hope you like it! **

**Tell me who you think it is...**

Lacey POV

I was woke up the next afternoon and I was happy that I had slept that long. I was also surprised that I didn't have a large hangover; I usually had one when I went out with the Twins. I got up looked at my phone; I had a text from Matt. I just smiled and flipped open my phone. I quickly texted Matt back and got ready. We were flying out tonight to go to the next city and I knew that I had to be at the airport in an hour. I had everything stuffed in my bags and went down to the lobby. Matt was waiting on me and I just smiled at him.

"You ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and I followed him to the cab. We talked the entire way to the airport; he was so easy to talk to.

We checked in, made it through security, and started towards the gate. We met up with Natalya and T.J (Tyson Kidd). I was glad to see Natalya because she was the first diva who was nice to me and helped me out backstage.

"Starbucks?" Natalya asked me and I nodded.

"We will be back guys." Natalya said and headed down the concourse to get coffee.

We grabbed some and sat down because I knew she wanted to know what was going on about Matt.

"So? You and Matt?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know; we swapped numbers last night. He asked if I wanted to ride to the airport with him and so here we are." I said and she smirked.

"He likes you!" she said and I just rolled my eyes.

"What are you scared of? It's a good thing." She said.

"I'm scared of my storyline… he ruins everything for everyone he works with." I said and Natalya sighed.

"You will be fine Lace… we aren't going to let him do that to you. We didn't like the other divas so we didn't care if he pissed them off… we care about you." she told me and I sighed.

"Thanks, Nattie." I said and she smiled.

We finished our coffee, stopped by the toilet, and headed back. I walked up and sat down by Matt, but I could feel eyes on me. I looked around and he was sitting a few rows behind me; I turned back around and took a deep breath. Matt must have sensed something wrong and put his arm around me.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

I never understood why the other divas would feel weirded out by just his stare, but I understood it now. I was trying to focus on Matt and Natalya since they were still talking to me. I was sitting there when Harry (David Hart Smith) sat down next to me.

"Hey, Lace." He said and gave me a small hug.

"Hey H, how are ya?" I asked him.

"Good, but I wanted to make sure you were ok, because I heard about your new storyline." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, it will be hard, but I have friends to get me through it." I said and Nattie smiled at him.

"Looks like you have a new boyfriend too." He said and I just looked at Matt. He was talking to T.J and I looked back at Harry.

"We just changed numbers last night. Who knows?" I said and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'm always here for you." he said and I nodded.

We finally got on the plane and I was sitting next to the window when I looked to see who was sitting next to me. I immediately wanted to move even though there was a whole seat between us.

"We need to talk." He whispered and I just looked out the window when I felt his hand on my elbow. I had to look at him and he had a dead stare on me.

"We need to talk." He said again and I nodded.

"I heard you the first time." I said as I found my voice.

"It's polite to respond when people talk to you." he hissed at me.

"It's polite to…" I was saying when I saw anger flash thought his eyes. I pulled my arm away and turned back to the window.

The flight took forever and I was glad to be away from him. I got to the hotel and threw my stuff in my room. I knew that Natalya was coming to get me later to grab food, so I sat down on the bed and took off my heels. They were killing me because they were new. I was sitting on the bed when there was a knock on the door. I thought it was Natalya so I opened the door, but it wasn't… it was him.

"What do you want?" I asked him as he walked in and shut the door.

"I told you we needed to talk." He said and I backed up further as he took another step. I had heard stories about his temper and I didn't want to witness it.

"I thought that you meant tomorrow night at the arena." I said.

"Now is as good a time as any." He said and I nodded. He sat down on the bed and I was near the window.

"I saw that you went out last night." He said and I nodded.

"You don't need to go out like that…" he started to say.

"Look, this is just a storyline, I can do…" I was saying and like a flash he was in front me. He was looking down at me and I couldn't go anywhere.

"I take my stuff seriously and I don't want the people I am in the storyline with to ruin it for me… ok?" he asked, but I knew my answer didn't matter. I just nodded.

"Be at the arena early tomorrow… we are going to work out in the ring." He said and I nodded. He leaned closer and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"You smell good." He whispered and I felt his lips brush over my ear. I couldn't ignore the jolt that went through me, but I figured it was because of fear. I just watched as he slipped out of the room and was glad to hear the door shut. I finally took a breath and I breathed in his scent; he smelled good too.

I was so glad to see Nattie and Matt a few minutes later. I left with them and hoped that we stayed out awhile; I didn't want to be near him. I was also dreading tomorrows show. I already hated my storyline. I thought about talking to Stephanie, but I didn't know if it would do any good.

Matt POV

I noticed that Lacey got quiet and I hoped that it had nothing to do with the plane ride.

"You ok?" I asked her as she walked back to the hotel.

"Yeah, fine, just nervous about the shows. I still get butterflies." She said and I smiled at her.

"It's ok, we all do." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Hey, Lacey, can we go out tomorrow after the show, just you and me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said and I smiled at her.

We walked back to the hotel and I walked her to her room; she hugged me good night.

I got onto the elevator with Mark (Henry).

"You know you gotta be careful." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You know who she is in a storyline with… I don't want them to target you because of her storyline." He said and I nodded. Mark and I became good friend when we were both on ECW. I knew that he was right and nodded as I went to my room. I really like Lacey; I didn't care what storyline she was in.

**A/N: I know I still haven't let on as to who it is... but I have a lot of votes for Randy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Joviper54, undermyumbrella, Rossi's Lil Devil, & Sonib89- Thanks for the reviews!**

Lacey POV

I woke up the next morning and went for a run with Harry; I was glad I had large friends because they looked intimidating. We talked about me and Matt, my storyline, and I told him to ask Eve out. He wasn't sure, but I told him that he really had nothing to lose. We grabbed coffee for T.J and Nattie on the way back to the hotel.

"We got coffee!" I sang to them as we walked into their room. I gave Nattie hers and T.J took his from Harry.

"So, you and Matt?" T.j asked me and I shrugged.

"We all know that he likes you." Nattie said and I just smiled.

"Maybe, but I will not make the first move." I said and Harry was laughing at me.

"Why not?" T.j asked me.

"Because, I don't even know if I want to date anyone while I am dealing with this storyline." I said and Nattie put her arm around me.

"I told you not to worry." She said and I nodded.

"I know." I said and we were talking about everything. I looked at the clock and realized I had to get ready. I had to be at the arena in an hour.

"I gotta get ready." I said.

"Why? We don't have to be there for awhile." Harry said.

"I do, I have to work out with them today in the ring." I said and they nodded.

I went to my room and got ready. I was walking through the lobby when Matt saw me.

"Hey." He said and smiled at me. He had a cute smile.

"Hi, I can't really talk I gotta get to the arena." I said and he nodded.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Absolutely." I said and he smiled.

"See you tonight." I said and ran out the door.

I got the arena just in time and walked out to the ring. They were all already in the ring.

"You're late." He growled to me.

"I'm not late… It's 2 pm." I said and he looked at me.

"We are all here so you are late. You can ride with us now." He said and I got ready to say something, but the person behind them just shook their head against it.

I climbed in the ring and joined them. I was working on different things and I realized that they weren't exactly being gentle, but I needed to toughen up. I got done and headed back to the dressing room since people were starting to arrive. I hoped that Matt or Nattie got here soon. I was walking to the divas dressing room when I got pulled into a dressing room.

"What the hell?" I asked and I was facing my worst nightmare.

"You need to learn to work with us better." He said in a low voice.

"I'm trying, but you aren't exactly making it easy." I said and he just looked at me. I hated his stares because they went right through you.

"I don't have to make this easy. You are with us in the storyline because they want to boost your career. You should be thanking me." He said and I was shocked.

"You really are an asshole." I said and he stepped closer, so I took a step back. I was against the wall and I wanted out of there.

"I won't be one when you are the top diva. I didn't want you in this storyline, but now since you are here, you are going to make the best of it." He said and I nodded.

"Good, now go get ready and don't make me have to talk to you again." He said and I walked out. I was pissed. He had just dismissed me and told me what to do. I would have fought back more, but I saw when he got mad at Maryse once; it wasn't pretty. The only reason he didn't get fired is because of who he is.

I walked into the diva's locker room and showered. I changed and walked out to find Nattie. She was sitting in catering with T.J, Harry, and Eve.

"Hey girl, how was it?" Nattie asked me.

"OMG, I have got to talk to Stephanie." I said.

"She is here now." Harry said and I nodded.

"Thanks, catch you later." I told them as I walked towards where I thought her office should be. I found it after a few good guesses as to where to go and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said and I poked my head in.

'Hi, Lacey, come on in." she said and I walked in.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"It's about the storyline." I said and she nodded. She pointed to the chair and I sat down.

"I know that they can be hard to work with, but we felt this was best for you. A lot of people want you to be the next top diva and you will have better storylines. Dad actually has an idea for you, but you just have to bear with this storyline for right now. He eventually wants you to be GM, but we have to get you out there first." She said and I was shocked.

"GM?" I asked her.

"Yes, we can't keep doing the guest host, because it's starting to cost too much. We need a GM and creative, Dad, and I have decided that you would make a great GM, but you would of course be in a romantic storyline at the time. We have to get you fans and a base for why you would be GM." She said and I was shocked. I didn't realize that they had that many ideas for me and that they had it planned for that far out.

"I know it's a bad place to start and they can be hard to work with, but if you have problems just come to me. We will get it straightened out." She said and I felt better.

"How long with I be in this storyline?" I asked her.

"Well, 6 months if you stick to it and you will go places." She said and I nodded. I had always wanted to be a wrestler, so I was going to stick to it. I was going to accomplish my dream.

I walked back to the locker room and felt a little better about where I was going in this company. I sat down and Eve hugged me.

"You looked like you needed one." She told me and I laughed.

"Thanks, Eve." I said.

Nattie POV

I was glad that Lacey look happier since she had talked to Stephanie.

"Cheer up, you have a date with Matt tonight." I told her and she smiled again.

"Oh, date?" Eve asked and she nodded.

"Makeover!" Brie said and Nikki looked excited about it.

"No, no makeover." She said and it was a losing battle.

"Whatever, just get back here after you have to do your thing and we will make you look amazing." Nikki told her and she sighed.

She eventually gave in and I walked with her to gorilla position. I had to go out with T.J and she had to walk out with one of her guys. I knew that she wasn't happy and she had told me what Stephanie said.

"Six months, plus tonight you are going out with Matt." I told her and she smiled.

"I can't wait." She said and we got ready to walk out. I hugged her and went out. She came out a few minutes later; the match went well and we played our parts correctly. I got to the back and was going to get ready. I was looking forward to it, but I hit a wall… of muscle.

"Come on." He said and grabbed my arm. I pulled it away and tried to walk around him.

"Move." I said because I was frustrated.

"No, you are coming with us tonight." He said.

"No, I have a date." I said and he looked at me.

"You can do better." He said and started pulling me. I slapped him across the face and I realized I was screwed when he looked up at me. He had dark eyes full of anger and I wished I hadn't hit him.

"I'm going to remind you this last time… you are in the storyline with us and we are a group. You will ride with us, room near us, and go out with us. Vince wants us to look like we like each other. I already know you talked to Stephanie, so are you going to do what you are supposed to or hope that TNA is hiring?" he asked me and I was shocked. I had no idea how he knew about me talking to Stephanie.

"Come on." He growled and I followed behind him. I never thought I would be one of his mindless idiots, but I was now. I was because I wanted to achieve my dream… I just hoped that it was a good enough reason.

I walked into their locker room and my stuff was on the floor. I wanted to know how it got there, but I realized that after slapping someone I had better just keep my mouth shut.

**A/N: Any suggestions... please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Joviper54, xLou26, Lyric Angel 28, Rossi's Lil Devil, & Sonib89- Thank you for the reviews; I am glad that you like my story! Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see in the story. **

Matt POV

I was sitting beside Nattie and I wasn't happy. Lacey had texted me and told me that she couldn't make it tonight because of her storyline.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she just doesn't him to get her fired." Harry said and I sighed. I knew that he was probably right, but it sucked because I really liked her. I had liked her for forever, but I never told her until she asked me to dance.

"Come on, we are going to the bar." T.j said after we got to the hotel. I walked down there with Nattie, T.j, Harry, and we met up with a bunch of other wrestlers. I just didn't want to be alone. I felt bad for Lacey and I didn't want her to feel trapped by her storyline. I didn't think that for long because I got drunk.

Lacey POV

I rode back to the hotel with them and I went to my room. I didn't get the door shut before someone stuck their foot in the door.

"Come on, meeting in his room." They said and I sighed. I didn't understand why everything was a meeting and why we always had to be around each other. I followed behind him.

"What's this meeting for? To figure out who is going to wipe his butt tomorrow?" I asked no one and he laughed at me.

"It feels like that." He said and he opened the door. I was glad to know that someone else was as unhappy about their storyline. I walked in and he was sitting on the couch. I sat on the loveseat next to someone else and he was staring intently at me.

"How much trouble did she give you?" he asked someone else and it annoyed me because he felt like I wasn't in the room.

"None." They answered him and he smirked.

"At least she is learning." He said.

'You know that I am right here, right?" I asked him and he gave me an icy look. I just looked down at the floor. I sat through the meeting and I heard half of it; my thoughts floated to how good a night this could have been. We got done and I got up to leave. I walked past him and he pulled me down on the couch beside him.

"We are done; I'm going to my room. I want sleep." I said and he waved his hand as to dismiss me.

"Ass." I mumbled as I walked out the door. I made it to my room when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see him behind me. He stood behind me as I opened my door and he walked in the room with me. I turned to push him out, but he didn't budge. He shut the door and pushed me against it.

"Look, I don't want you in this storyline, you don't want to be in this line, but you are going to make this work." He said.

"Bite me." I said and he flashed an eerie smile.

"Don't tease me." He said and I shuddered at the thought of him putting his mouth on me.

"Lacey, this will go better if you just stop fighting. I have creative control for the most part, so just shut your pretty little mouth, don't think, and everything will go fine." He said and I was so mad.

"No, you are telling me what to do, you are telling me where I can and can't do, and you are making me hang out with you all the time. I don't like it and I don't care!" I said and he put his hands on either side of me… I was trapped between a door and him.

"Lacey, I know how hard you have worked for it and if you think that you are going to get by with just flirting and looking good at the camera you are wrong. You have to play dirty… so if you do this storyline for me… then I promise I will give you what you want. You will be the top diva. You see, sometimes you have to get a little dirty to get what you want." He said and I wasn't looking at him. I finally looked at him and I lost in his eyes.

"So, will you do what I want to get what you want?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes." I said in a whisper.

"Lacey?" he asked me and I looked at him. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled me off the door.

"One of us will come get you tomorrow; be ready by 10." He said and I nodded. I blinked and he was gone. I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't help but feel like I had just sold my soul to the devil himself.

Nattie POV

I was walking to my room when I saw him leaving her room; I really didn't like him. He was controlling her and I knew that she didn't like it. T.j pulled me into our room before I could say anything; I wanted to yell at him.

"I hate him." I said and T.j just hugged me.

"Don't worry, you aren't alone babe." He said and I sighed.

"I don't want him to hurt her." I said and T.j just kissed me.

"Don't worry, baby, we won't let that happen to her. She won't be like Mickie or Candice." He said and I nodded. I pulled T.j in for a kiss because I needed him to take my mind off my best friend getting hurt by him.

Harry POV

I got up the next morning and I was going to get Lacey when I saw her walking to the elevator with them. I started to say something, but I saw her look at me. I knew that she hadn't slept good the night before and I knew that they had something to do with it. I walked to T.j and Natalya's room; T.j let me in.

"She isn't riding with us." I said and Nattie came out of the bathroom confused.

"She just got onto the elevator with him." I said and Nattie sighed.

"He is going to ruin her." She said and slammed the bathroom door.

"How's Matt this morning?" T.j asked me and I shrugged. He got really drunk last night because of what Lacey did to him.

"I'll go check." I said and walked to his room. Matt answered and he didn't look too bad.

"How ya feeling?" I asked him.

"Well, Tylenol is my best friend." He said and I nodded.

"You want to ride with us today?" I asked him.

"Sure, what time do I need to be ready?" he asked me.

"I'll come get you." I said and walked back to my room. I had to find a way to get Lacey out of that storyline.

Lacey POV

I got into the SUV with them and I was in the backseat. I was still tired because I hadn't had a great night's sleep. I curled up and slept the entire way to the next city. I knew that I wouldn't be driving, but I did have to get used to being around them all the time. I had to talk to Nattie; I just hoped that she didn't hate me.

**A/N: Any suggestions... please review. I promise you will find out who it is in the next two chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Joviper54, & Sonib89- Thank you for the reviews; I am glad that you like my story! Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see in the story. **

Lacey POV

We got the next city and checked into the hotel. I was in a room between two of them so I knew that sneaking out wasn't an option. I sat down on the bed and looked at my phone. Nattie had texted me and I knew that she wasn't happy. I texted her and told her to find me tonight in the arena. I needed to talk to her; I was just sitting there when someone knocked on the door to the adjoining room. I opened it and he smiled at me; I was surprised that any of them knew how to smile.

"Come on." He said and I grabbed my bag before following him to another room. I wasn't surprised that we had to hang out together and I wouldn't be more surprised if this didn't turn into a meeting. I was sitting next to him when he lay down and put his head in my lap. I just took a deep breath and tried not to shove him off. We were sitting there when the others walked out of the room. I was just in a room with him; I wanted to leave.

"Get up." I said and he looked at me.

"Nope, I'm comfy." He said and I pushed him off and into the floor. He was on his feet and in front of me within seconds. He was leaning over me and I would never get used to his dead looks; I swore there wasn't much going on in his head except for bad thoughts.

"Don't push me off." He said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Then move when I ask you to." He said and I just looked at him. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on me. I pushed him off and he fell over the coffee table as I got off the couch. I was out the door when he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Lacey, we talked about this." He said and he didn't look happy. I wished that anyone would walk into the room right about now.

"I don't care; you are acting like I'm your personal slave." I told him.

"Maybe it's because this isn't going to work until you respect others instead of being a selfish brat. You only care about yourself. You won't make it if you don't start to care about the people you work with. You need to grow up." He hissed at me and I just looked at him. I could feel the tears start to prick my eyes, but I was not going to cry in front of him. I just looked down at the floor.

"You should apologize to me." He said and I looked at him in shock; I was not going to do that.

"Go fuck yourself." I said and he looked angry all over again. I was going to learn to keep my mouth shut; at least around him.

"I would rather you do it." He said and looked at me. I got ready to say something, but someone else said something in the other room and he relaxed his grip as I pulled away and went straight to my room. I shut the adjoining door and sat on the bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I wanted to cry. I had never been told to grow up or that I was a selfish brat. I was sitting on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I looked in the peephole to see it was Harry. I threw open the door and launched myself into his arms.

Harry POV

I knew what room Lacey was staying in, and I just hoped that she answered the door. I knocked and a second later she threw herself in my arms. I carried her back into her room, shut the door, and locked it. I sat on the bed with her in my arms; I had never seen her so upset.

"What's wrong, Lace?" I asked her as I rubbed her back.

"I hate him; I hate them." She said and I sighed.

"Who's him?" I asked her and I prayed that it wasn't someone attached to her storyline.

"Randy… I hate him." She sobbed and I just held her; she ended up falling asleep in my arms. I finally looked down at her to see that fit perfectly. She had swollen cheeks and puffy eyes, but she still looked amazing. I put her on her bed and texted Nattie to tell her where I was. I wasn't going to leave Lacey when she felt so venerable.

I was sitting with her when Nattie walked in with T.j behind her. She sat down and Lacey woke up; she just hugged Nattie. She proceeded to tell us everything that had happened and we were all pissed at Legacy; well mostly Randy. The other two just followed him around.

"I'm sorry this sucks baby." I told her and she nodded. She also felt bad about Matt and had texted him to apologize; I told her that I would tell him what was going on.

We were all sitting there when someone knocked on the adjoining door and T.j opened it; Randy and Ted were on the other side.

"Lacey, let's go, now." He growled at her and she started to pick up her stuff.

"No, you are not going to talk to her like that. She is in a storyline, but she is not your to order around." I told him and he walked up to me.

"Stay out of my way." He said and I didn't care, because I was bigger than Randy.

"Or what?" I asked him.

"Or, I will go and have you fired… I'm the son of a legend and you all are the offspring of fuck ups." He said and I was livid. I got ready to hit him, but Lacey stopped me.

"Just go." She said and Nattie hugged her before we left the room. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to trust that she knew better.

Randy POV

I wasn't happy to see the Hart Dynasty in the room with Lacey. I didn't want her talking to them, because they were the ones who wanted our titles and our places in the WWE. We walked downstairs and Ted got in the car with Cody, but I pulled Lacey to my car. She got in and I started the car. I turned to her and she was looking at the floorboard.

"I do not want you hanging out with them." I said and she just nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you a brat, but you piss me off. You have talent and ever since I found out who your uncle was I just think you can do better." I told her and she looked at me in shock.

"I won't tell anyone if you promise to play along." I said.

"So, even blackmail isn't beneath you." she said.

"Nothing is below me if it means that I get exactly what I want." I said and she just looked out the window. I just wanted her to listen to me and everything would go better, but I knew that eventually she would come around. I looked over at her while we were stopped at a red light and I realized that she wasn't bad looking. I knew that Ted liked her for her looks and I realized that he might be right… she wasn't bad looking at all.

Lacey POV

We got to the arena and changed. I did my scenes with Randy and one with Kelly. I was getting ready to be a heel and I was almost looking forward to it if it didn't make me turn into something like Randy or the other two idiots.

I walked back into the locker room and Ted was in there; I just sat on the couch.

"Lace, don't worry, he was hard on the two of us when we first started working with him. He is good at what he does, but sometimes you have to bite your tongue and go along with it." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Plus, Cody and I are here so we can help you if you need it." He said and I smiled at him. I was glad to know that at least one of them was nice.

I was watching TV when Ted when Cody came to get us. We were starting the show tonight and I was going to be introduced with Legacy. I was glad to be in a storyline, but I didn't know that I was going to have to go to hell and back to survive it.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, CandiceCena4Life, MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & Sonib89- Thank you for the reviews; I am glad that you like my story! Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see in the story. **

Ted POV

I felt bad for Lacey, because Randy wasn't going to let up anytime soon. He wanted us to be perfect and I realized that she wasn't the submissive type; it made me like her even more. I knew that he was tough on us, but we weren't a girl. I knew that she could take it, but I didn't think it was necessary to be that tough on her.

I was in the locker room when we all came back, but Randy had to go get ice. Cody disappeared to go talk to Beth. I was sitting on the couch when she came out of the bathroom from changing.

"Lacey, you gotta second?" I asked her and she nodded. She sat down beside me and I smiled at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though Randy seems like an ass; he just wants to be the best. He doesn't mean most of it personally. He was pushed to be the best so he only wants the best." I said and he nodded.

"And words of advice; if you learn to bite your tongue like the rest of us have, then you will get further." I said and she sighed.

"I know, but easier said than done." She said and I nodded.

"Just play along and you will be fine." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Ted." She said.

"No problem." I said and walked into the bathroom. I showered and changed. I walked out to an annoyed Randy.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"She didn't stay in the locker room." He said and I just shrugged.

"You didn't tell us we had to." I said and he took his stuff in the bathroom. I finished up and walked out to find Cody.

Harry POV

I was in the locker room with T.J and Nattie when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and there was Lacey; I let her in and she hugged all of us.

"How did you escape?" T.J asked her and she shrugged.

"Randy didn't tell us we had to stay in the locker room so I left after I changed." She said and I nodded.

We all sat around and were talking until someone else knocked on the door. I opened it up to see Cody and Ted.

"Lacey, your bodyguards are here." I said and Cody glared at me.

"See you guys later." She said, hugged us, and left.

"I feel like we got screwed over in the divorce." Nattie said and we were all laughing.

Lacey POV

I went back with Cody and Ted; I rode back with Randy. We stopped somewhere to grab food. We were in a diner and I was sitting across from him. I was looking at him and he really didn't look like that bad of a guy. He just had to personality of a serial killer. I just smiled when I thought of that; he looked at me strange.

"What's funny?" he asked me. I just shook my head as our food came to us. I was eating and Randy inhaled his food.

"You eat slow." He mumbled after a few minutes.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't inhale food like you." I said and he looked at me. I was going to learn to keep my mouth shut.

I finished and we left; we got back to the hotel and he walked me to my room.

"We are leaving at 9:30 be ready." He said and I sighed.

"Ok." I said and walked into my room. I changed and was sitting on the bed when there was a knock at the adjoining door. I opened it up to find Ted standing there.

"You wanna watch a movie with me and Cody?" he asked me and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Randy won't be there." He said and I reluctantly agreed.

I walked into Ted's room and sat on the bed between Cody and Ted. I realized that they were both in just shorts and they both were in great shape. I ended up falling asleep between Ted and Cody; I knew that it would be interesting for whoever found us all asleep on a King Size bed.

Randy POV

I got up at 8 and I walked into Ted's room. I found Ted, Cody, and Lacey all asleep on the bed. She was cuddle up to Cody and Ted was spooned us against her. I felt a small ping of some emotion, but I didn't know what it was. I just didn't like the picture before me.

"Get up." I growled and Ted's eyes popped open. Cody sat up and Lacey woke up because Cody moved.

"Get up, we have to leave soon." I said and Lacey went back to her room. Cody and Ted just looked at me. I gave them a look and they just looked at the floor; she was not going to be the end of Legacy.

I stomped back to my room, did my pushups and crunches before showering and getting ready. We left a little while later and started driving to the next city. I didn't want to stop for anything; we got there in good time and I made them all get ready to go work out in the ring. The stage crew had already set up the ring for tomorrow, so we were going to work out tonight. We got there and started to work on ring presence and maneuvers. They were going to be facing the Hart Dynasty tomorrow night for the titles on Raw. I wanted them to win at all cost.

We were working on it and Lacey was doing well; she was actually listening to me. I was watching them and Lacey was sitting on the turn buckle while was I was talking to Cody about looks and everything when Lacey just collapsed. Ted caught her before she fell over the turnbuckle and dropped a few feet to the mat below. He pulled her into the ring and laid her on the mat.

"Go get the trainer." I told Cody and he nodded. Ted looked worried, but I knew what to do; it was the only thing I learned the Marines. I checked and she was still breathing; she also had a pulse. The trainer came running down and we had to call an ambulance. I also felt worry grow inside of me, but I wasn't sure why.

Nattie POV

I was at the hotel when Cody called me from Lacey's cell phone. He told us what happened and we rushed to the hospital. Randy gave us icy glares when we got there and I knew that he had no idea how we knew. I felt horrible and I didn't want Cody to get in trouble. I mouthed 'thank you' to him and just nodded.

We were waiting when the doctor came out.

"Who is with Lacey Benoit?" the doctor asked and I saw Ted and Cody raise an eyebrow at her last name.

"We are." Harry said and stood up.

"She will be fine, but she has to remember to eat. She can't skip meals since she is diabetic." He said and we nodded. I knew that she was diabetic, but my guess is that Randy didn't.

"When can she leave?" I asked them.

"She will be done in a minute." He said and I nodded.

I walked over to Randy and he just looked at me.

"You can't deprive her of food like you are her friends." I said and T.j pulled me back to him. He just sighed and walked outside.

"Thanks, Cody." I said and he nodded.

"You are her friends, so I figured that she would want to see you." he said and I hugged him.

"Rhodes, now!" Ted said and he walked away.

"I don't like them." Harry said and I nodded.

We waited a little longer and they came back in the waiting room. Lacey came out a minute later and hugged me.

"I want to go to the hotel." She said harry wrapped his arm around her.

She rode back with us and she fell asleep soon after we got there. I was so mad at Randy, because I knew that he didn't care.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**CandiceCena4Life, Joviper54, & Sonib89- Thank you for the reviews.**

Cody POV

We left to go back to the hotel and I knew that I was going to hear about calling her friends. I knew that Randy wasn't going to like what I had done, but I thought that they should be there. I knew that she had friends that cared. I had lost most of my friend because of Randy and his strict stupidity.

I got back to the hotel and went into my room. Randy was right behind me and I just looked at him.

"Why did you call them?" he asked me.

"Because they had a right to know; they are her friends. I figure she would want to see them more than she would want to see us." I defended myself and I saw Randy's anger rise in him. I really didn't care anymore.

"You…" he was saying.

"Don't care right now because I am tired… look I know you don't like it, but it happen. Just get over it, Randy. She has friends who care about her. They aren't going anywhere and you need to remember that she is still human. We aren't all robots like you." I said and he turned on his heel and walked out. I just looked at Ted.

"Nice." He said and walked through the adjoining door to his room.

Lacey POV

I woke up the next morning and I felt better. I knew that I had to be more careful, but honestly, I just didn't want to tell Randy because only God knows what will come out of that mouth. He is more likely to care about his wrestling trucks than my sugar level.

I went to Starbucks with Nattie and had fun out with her that morning. I had a text from Ted telling me when to be back to leave for the arena. I really didn't like having to go everywhere with them. I talked to Nattie about everything and I was glad that she and T.j were happy together.

I got back and grabbed my stuff. I was in the lobby when Randy, Cody, and Ted walked out. I just followed in line as we went to the cars.

"Rhodes, with me." Randy said so I got in the car with Ted.

Ted POV

I was glad that I was riding with Lacey; she wasn't a guy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm good." She said and I nodded.

"What exactly happened last night? I just remember sitting on the turnbuckle and then blacking out." She said.

"Um, well, I caught you before you fell over the side and down a few feet. Cody went and got the trainer, and of course, Randy was directing traffic." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks for the catch." She said and I smiled.

"No problem, but tell us if you start to feel like that again." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks for caring." She said and I knew that she thought that Randy didn't care. I honestly didn't know if Randy cared.

We got there and all went to the dressing room. Randy wanted to have another meeting.

"Alright, now that we are all here, we have to discuss the new storyline." He said and we all listened.

Lacey POV

"Lacey you are going to walk Ted and Cody out all the time. You will go with them when they are tagging or when they are doing a singles match. I will tell you when you are going to walk me out." He said and I nodded.

"Now, you two are facing the Hart Dynasty tonight, so you have to win." He said and they nodded. I totally forgot that I would have to turn on my friends tonight, because I was now in Legacy. I just sat there and listened for the rest of the meeting.

I got up to leave when Ted and Cody did, but Randy stopped me.

"We need to discuss things." He said and I nodded. I noticed Ted look back at me before the door closed.

"You should have told us you were diabetic." He said and I nodded.

'Well, I would have if I actually thought you cared.' Is what I wanted to say, but instead I just sighed.

"Sorry." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said and I was shocked that he had said that to me.

"Lacey, I need to know that you aren't going to turn on Legacy and you will help Cody and Ted tonight." He said and I just looked at him.

"Randy, they may be my friends, but I knew this would happen when I agreed to do this storyline" I said and he nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"You looked good the other day in training." He mumbled and I looked at him. I wasn't used to Randy being this nice to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You're Dad would be proud." He said and I turned to look at him.

"I know." He said and I looked at him.

"Can you please not tell anyone?" I asked him and I meant it. I really didn't want people thinking I was anything like my dad. He didn't raise me, he was just my dad.

"Why should I?" he asked me.

"Randy, I will do anything, but please just don't go there." I told him and he looked at me.

"We can talk after the show… it all depends on how you do out there." He said and I nodded.

I quickly left the room, found a hallway, and cried. I knew that this day would come when someone found out, but I didn't want to be treated anything like my dad. I had told most people that he was my uncle when they heard my last name, but I didn't want them knowing he was my dad.

I finally walked back to the dressing room and changed in the bathroom. I had gone from wearing bright colors to wearing black and red. I was supposed to fully fit into Legacy and now that Randy knew who my dad was; I was screwed.

I got ready and I was actually nervous, because I knew that right about now I would have to do anything to keep Randy from talking. I just hoped that it didn't mean hurting my friends.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you for the reviews.**

Lacey POV

I walked to gorilla position with Ted and Cody; Nattie, T.j and Harry were all waiting. I hugged them and got ready.

"Sorry." Nattie said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said, because I knew that right now I was in a bad place. I had to make it look like I fully cared about Legacy.

"Good luck." I told Cody and Ted. Ted just smiled at me and nodded. Cody was focused, but gave me a small smile.

The Hart Dynasty walked out first and then I walked out with Ted and Cody; I still wasn't used to getting booed. I looked like a bitch and it was almost fun at the same time. I walked out and stood on the opposite side of the ring from Nattie. We were sending death glares at the each other.

Cody POV

We were in the ring and going for the belts against the Hart Dynasty. I knew that Randy was worried about how Lacey would act since she was best friends with them. I just wanted to win, so I hoped that Lacey didn't' screw up over.

Ted and I were getting the upper hand and Lacey was cheering us on, while keeping an eye on Nattie outside the ring. She was doing what we needed. Ted got thrown outside the ring and Harry was going after him, when Lacey stepped in front of him. Davey told her to move, but I caught him with a clothes line. Ted got back in the ring with T.J since he was legal; Nattie got ready to grab Ted, but Lacey yanked her off the apron and Nattie was on the ground. I was watching the ring action when Harry got up. I was glad Lacey was there, because she pulled him in for a kiss. She distracted him, T.j, and Nattie and Ted got the cover on a surprised T.J.

We had won the belts; we were the unified tag team champions thanks to Lacey's distraction. I hugged her when she handed us the belts. Ted hugged her and she held up our hands; we had won. I was glad because I wanted to show my dad that I was a real competitor and not just his son. I knew that Ted felt the same way.

Randy POV

I watched the entire match from the back and I was impressed that Lacey had thought on her toes and been a great distraction. I was thinking when they came back to the locker room; Ted and Cody were happy, but Lacey just had a smile on her face.

"We should go out tonight." I told them; Cody and Ted was all for it.

"Lacey, you have to come, you helped a lot." Ted said and she nodded.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Lacey, you are going to walk down with me tonight." I said and she nodded.

We were walking towards gorilla position when I pulled her into an empty locker room.

"What?" she asked me.

"I was going to tell you that you did a great job and that you did better than I thought that you would. I want you to know that for now I won't tell anyone who your family is, but don't fuck this up." I said and she nodded.

"Oh, and Ted likes you so it might be in your best interest to date the one you like the most." I said.

"No, that would cause a problem." She said and I just smirked.

"Just think about it… it might be better for the both of them." I said and walked out of the room; she followed me out and we made it to gorilla position. We were standing there when Harry walked up and grabbed Lacey by the shoulder.

"What the hell, Lace?" he asked her and I pulled her away from him.

"Don't grab her." I warned him.

"What was that?" he asked her again.

"I did what I was supposed to… I was supposed to help them win." She said and Harry looked speechless; I just smirked and turned back to the monitor.

"You…" he was saying.

"Harry, I have to walk out with Orton, can you yell at me later?" she asked him in a annoyed tone.

"Fine." He said and stomped away.

"Don't worry about it… people aren't going to like you because of me." I said and she sighed.

I walked out to my music and she was behind me. I got into the ring and helped her into the ring. They wanted me to still be the Viper, but they wanted a girl in Legacy so that I seemed to have a heart somewhere. I started to talk and got interrupted by John Cena. I motioned for Lacey to slid out of the ring, but John grabbed her. I knew that we were off storyline here, but I found it hilarious when Lacey slapped him right in the face.

She left the ring and I had an unannounced match with John. I was just glad when the show was over; I was ready to be done. The crowd was horrible tonight and they just liked to boo everyone. I was surprised when John even got booed.

Lacey POV

I wasn't happy with myself; I had kissed my best friend just to distract him from winning titles they deserved. I knew that it was just a storyline, but it still made you feel crappy. I was glad that I had impressed Randy, but only because it meant that he was going to keep his mouth shut.

I got a shower and changed to go out with Randy, Ted, and Cody. I kept thinking about Randy telling me to date one of them, but I didn't care. I didn't want to date anyone right now; I was already having enough problems as it was; I didn't need to add another person to it.

We got ready and I was in a simple black dress with small heels. They all looked nice in dark jeans and button up shirts. I rode with Randy and he was silent the entire ride; it was good because I didn't want to hear him talk.

I was glad when we got there and Cody got me a drink. I downed it and started to dance with some guys on the dance floor. Ted and Cody joined me a little later, but ended up dancing with other girls. I had a few more drinks and Randy started to dance. I ended up having about 6 drinks when I realized I didn't need to drink anymore.

I was having fun when someone started to pull on my arm. I looked up to see Randy.

"Come on, time to go." He said and I looked to see Ted and Cody with girls hanging on them.

"No." I said and pulled away, but I didn't get far because he picked me up over his shoulder. He carried me out of the club and put me down next to the car. I didn't want to deal with him, so I started to walk away.

"Lace, get back here." He said and grabbed my arm.

"No, I will walk. You don't care about me anyways; I'm just someone in your storyline." I mumbled and he was walking behind me.

Randy POV

I was following a drunken Lacey as she tried to walk away from me. I had to admit she was cute when she was drunk, but I needed to get us back to the hotel.

"Come on." I said and pulled her back to the car. She was struggling to get away from me, but I got her in the car. I got in and she didn't look happy. She started to try to get out, but I stopped her.

"Please, Lacey, just ride back with me." I said and she sighed.

I started the car and she was looking out the window the entire ride to the hotel. I was sure that Cody and Ted were already there. I picked Lacey up out of the car and she insisted on walking in. We got to the lobby and Ted picked her up.

"Put me down." She said and he wouldn't let her go; she ended up falling out of his arms and hitting her head. I ran over to her and turned her over.

"Lace?" I asked her and she groaned.

"Ted, go get a trainer and have them come to my room." I said and Cody picked her up. She was awake, but I didn't know how hard she had hit her head.

Ted POV

I felt like an idiot. I got the trainer and he came with me to Randy's hotel room. He checked her out and made sure that she didn't have a concussion.

"She should be fine, but someone needs to stay with her tonight." He said and he gave her a shot to get her sugar to go down.

"I will stay." I said and I felt bad since I was the one who had dropped her.

I carried her to her room and she just looked at me.

"Teddy." She mumbled and I smiled because she had called me that.

"Shh… sleep Lace." I said and I laid her on the bed.

"Lay down with me." She said and I sighed. I knew it was my fault why she had a large lump on her forehead. I waited until she was asleep before grabbing a washcloth and some ice. I carefully laid it on her head to try and keep the swelling from getting worse. I must have fallen asleep, but I was awoken when I got shoved off the bed.

Lacey POV

I woke up the next morning and I felt like shit. I had a huge headache and I felt an arm wrapped around me. I looked around and saw my stuff in my room. I looked at the arm to see that it had to tattoos so I knew that it wasn't Randy. I looked over to see Ted and I realized that he didn't have a shirt on. I flipped out and pushed him out of the bed. I got ready to stand up, but my head started to have a splitting pain and I fell back over.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, CandiceCenaFan4life, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you for the reviews; I really appriciate them. **

Ted POV

I sat up to see Lacey holding her head. I sat back down on the bed and pulled her to me.

"What happened?" she asked me and I sighed.

"You got really drunk, so when we were bringing you back you didn't exactly want to cooperate with Randy. I picked you up to carry you to your room when you threw yourself out of my arms. You don't have a concussion, but someone had to stay with you last night. I promise all I did was lay here; we didn't do anything." I told her as she took deep breaths.

"I can't believe that you dropped me." She mumbled.

"Funny, but I didn't drop you. I wouldn't do that on purpose." I said.

"So, that's why I have a bump on my forehead?" she asked me.

"Yes, but the trainers checked you out." I said and she groaned.

"I'm going to go look." She said and she stumbled into the bathroom. I heard her groan and I walked into the doorway. She turned and looked at me. She had a bruise and it was still a little swollen.

"I'm sorry, Lace." I said and she looked in the mirror again.

"It's ok, thanks for staying with me." She said in a sad tone.

I walked back to my room so that she could shower and get ready to leave. I showered and grabbed all my stuff. I found a hat in my bad and realized I could give it to Lacey to cover up her bruise.

Lacey POV

We all met downstairs and I wasn't happy. I didn't want to go out with them ever again; I was really surprised when I found Ted asleep next to me. He almost looked cute and now I felt bad about shoving him out of the bed. I was walking to the elevator when Ted walked up beside me; I didn't see Cody or Randy.

"Here." He said when we got on the elevator. I looked at him and he was handing me a hat.

"You can wear it to cover your bruise." He said and I used the mirror in the elevator to put it on. He just smiled at me when I looked at him and it completely covered the bruise.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"Looks good on ya." He said and I smiled at him.

We got downstairs and I was going to be riding with Ted for four hours. I needed to apologize to him anyways. I started out driving and he was controlling the radio.

"Um, sorry about shoving you out of the bed." I said and he smirked.

"It's ok, I'm surprised you didn't scream." He said and I laughed.

"I didn't think to, also thanks for helping me last night." I said and he smiled.

"I'm surprised that you can actually be nice." He said and I shook my head.

"Back at ya." I said to him and he just shrugged.

We talked the entire ride and Ted actually was a nice guy. He was nothing like the rumors made him out to be. I was glad now that I didn't listen to rumors. I had already started to believe some of the ones about Randy.

Nattie POV

We got to the next city and I had gotten a text from Lacey. She wanted to talk to me; I didn't know how that was going to work since she was under Randy's thumb. I was in the room when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Lacey and I pulled her in the room.

"How did you manage this?" I asked her.

"I am taking a nap." She said and I smiled.

I was sitting there talking to her and she showed me her bruise; I was shocked and a little mad at them.

"I'm sorry about the other night in the ring." She said and I waved it off.

"I understand that it's a storyline, but you shocked Harry." I said and she sighed.

"I know." She said and I realized that there might be something more.

"Did you like it?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't want to start anything right now because I'm being watched by all the guys." She said.

We were talking when the guys walked in and T.J hugged her. Harry just looked at her; she walked over to where he was sitting and sat down.

"I'm sorry; I had to think of something." She said and he just looked at her.

"I was just shocked." He said and hugged her.

Cody POV

I walked to Lacey's room to get her and she didn't answer. I looked up to see her walking back to her room. She looked up to see me and groaned.

"Please don't tell." She said and I shook my head no.

"I understand, Lace, you still have friends." I said and she hugged me.

She grabbed her stuff and we walked back to Randy's room.

"What took to so long?" he barked at us.

"I couldn't find all my stuff." Lacey said and I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, I don't want to be even more late." He snapped and we all followed him out to the cars.

"Lacey, with me." He said and I looked at her. She walked over and got into the car with him; I got into the car with Ted.

"You think one day someone will be as much of an ass to him as he has been to us?" I asked Ted and he just laughed.

"I'm just waiting for Lacey to slap him again." He said and I smirked. Randy was so pissed when she did that to him.

"I'm just glad that she is with us." I said and Ted agreed.

Randy POV

I was not in a good mood because I hated being late. We got into the car and I looked at Lacey; she looked good even if she was in Ted's hat.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm ok." She said.

"How's your head?" I asked her.

She took the hat off and showed me at a red light. She had a bad bruise; I felt bad for her.

"I hope that it goes away quickly." I said and hse crossed her arms.

"I know, so that we can all look good in the ring." She said and I actually wasn't even thinking that.

"No, I didn't even care about that; I actually cared about you there for a second, but I guess I'm NOT supposed to." I said and she looked at me.

We got there and I parked the car.

"Get out." I told her and walked inside with Ted and Cody. I knew that I had been this character for so long that some of it was rubbing off, but I still had the capacity to care for people. I guess no one gave me that credit anymore either.

Ted POV

We all got to the dressing room and Randy went over what all was going to happen. Lacey wasn't going out tonight, because the trainer had told her not to fight or even get hit, but she would be fine in a few days. I still felt bad.

We were going to the ring and Randy told her to stay in the locker room. He didn't want anyone seeing her face; I'm sure it was because they probably all thought that he had done it to her. We worked out and Randy was in a worse mood that earlier. I knew that something probably happened between him and Lacey on the way here.

"Randy, calm down." I told him and he looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Lacey annoyed me." He said and I nodded.

"You two don't like each other very much do ya?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She just gets under my skin." He said and I smirked.

"I'm sure you do the same to her." I said and he just smirked.

We got back to the locker room and she was asleep on the sofa. Randy walked back out and I looked at Cody.

'Catering' he mouthed and I nodded. We both left her in the locker room to sleep while we went to grab food. We were sitting there when Adam sat down with us. Adam didn't mind us and he was actually a nice guy. We didn't talk to most people backstage because most people thought we were cold and mean. I didn't like that some of the divas liked to talk a lot for no reason.

Randy POV

I walked around before going back to the locker room. I walked in and Lacey as still asleep; I watched her while she slept. She looked peaceful and almost happy. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom to change; I care out and started to put on my boots.

I was sitting there when Lacey woke up. She sat up and stretched.

"Sorry." She mumbled and went to the bathroom. She came back out and sat across from me on the sofa. I was taping my wrist and the tape wasn't working with me. I was getting annoyed when she put her hand on mine.

"Let me help." She said and carefully taped my wrist. She was so delicate and careful about it.

"Thanks." I mumbled when she got done. I looked up and she was looking at me; I couldn't look away because her eyes held so much emotion. I got ready to say something when I heard the door handle jiggle. I quickly stood up and she looked away. I didn't know why, but I was starting to care for her… I think.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, CandiceCenaFan4life, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing!**

Ted POV

I walked in and Lacey was sitting up; Randy had gotten changed, so I knew that I had to get changed soon. I changed and walked out; Cody had just come back and he changed after me. I walked over and sat by Lacey while Randy was talking on his phone.

He got mad and threw his phone. He threw it at us, but I caught it before it hit Lacey. I just looked at her and she looked shocked that Randy had thrown his phone. He sighed and snatched it from me.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and threw it in his bag. I finished putting my boots on while Randy told us the plan for tonight. I knew that he had told Stephanie about Lacey injury so we were going to play up to it. She couldn't wrestle tonight, but they wanted her to walk down with us. We finished up and then she went to change.

"You have got to control your temper." I told him and he just glared at me.

"You should have let it hit her." He mumbled and I just glared at him.

"Look, I know that you don't have any feelings for anyone but yourself, but the rest of us do." I said and he grabbed me by the throat. I just looked at him and knocked his hand away.

"I'm not scared of you." I said and he got ready to say something when the bathroom door opened and Lacey emerged. She walked out and had fixed her hair; the bruise was visible, but it wasn't swollen anymore.

"Come on, it's time to go out." Cody said and nudged me. I was glad that he hadn't interfered with me and Randy, but I was really getting tired of Randy's crap.

Cody POV

I was just glad that Randy hadn't decided to knock Ted's head off and that Lacey didn't see any of that. I completely agreed with him that Randy shouldn't of thrown his phone, but I knew that Randy had been moody lately. I didn't know if Lacey had something to do with it or the fact that they were pushing for us to be better than other factions had been.

We all walked out there and we got on the mic. We were talking about how Lacey had been attacked and we weren't happy. We were going to get back whoever did it; we made it sound like we cared. Lacey did her part and looked pissed.

We got done talking and fought DX; we didn't win, but it wasn't a title match. Lacey walked us back up the ramp and we walked behind the curtain. Randy was waiting on us. We had to film us getting yelled at; the scene didn't take long.

"You go on." Randy said to the two of us.

I sighed and we left; I didn't want to leave Lacey with Randy. I walked back with Ted and he plopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe that you didn't hit Randy." I told him and he nodded.

"I didn't want to incase Lacey walked out; I didn't want to hurt her on accident." He said.

"What do you think is Randy's problem?" I asked him.

"Who know's but he is going to have to be nicer. He almost hit her in the face with the phone." He said and I nodded.

We were talking and watched Randy's match; he didn't have Lacey go with him, but we couldn't figure out where she went.

Lacey POV

I watched Cody and Ted walk away; I really didn't like being by myself around Randy.

"I'm sorry that I almost hit you earlier. I didn't mean to." He said and I was surprised that he was apologizing to me. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"Just stay back here while I wrestle and then I will walk abck to the locker room with you." he said and I nodded.

I was sitting on a crate when John Cena walked up. He sat next to me and smiled.

"Lacey, how ya been?" he asked me.

"Been better." I said and he hugged me. I had gotten to know John a little bit when I first started.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go fight your leader." He said and I smirked.

"I promise I will hit him once for you." he said and I just smiled at him.

I was watching the start of the match when someone walked over and put their arm around me. I looked over to see Harry. I just hugged him. I ended up talking to him the entire match until Randy came back. I was glad I got to see a friend; I had missed them. I was going to go home with Nattie on the days off just so that I could see them.

Randy POV

I saw Lacey talking to Harry and she looked happy. I felt bad for almost hitting her with the phone. I had told her sorry, but I knew that she probably didn't believe me. I walked over to her and Harry glared at me; I just shrugged it off and motioned for her to come on.

She was walking behind me when Mike came up to us. I didn't like Mike and he didn't like me. I knew that a lot of people thought that him being the Miz was just a joke, but he really was like that in person.

"I like the new addition Randy; is she as good in bed as she is good to look at?" he asked me and I noticed Lacey grow very uncomfortable. I pulled her closer to me and kept on walking. I had her close to me when I felt her pull away. I looked to see Mike holding her wrist.

"Let me go." She said and he pulled her up to him.

I walked over and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and I pushed Lacey behind me.

"Learn to shut up." I told her and pulled Lacey close to my side as we walked back to the locker room. I opened the door and nudged her inside of it as I shut it. I knew that Mike would make this a problem, but she should have to put up with him.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Hey, we have to be careful, Mike wouldn't leave her alone tonight." I told Ted and Cody. They looked annoyed, because no one liked Mike; he was just annoying.

"Go change." I told Lacey and she grabbed her stuff before walking into the bathroom. I turned to Cody and Ted; I told them what had happened. They weren't happy either; I just told them to watch out for her or make sure to be careful around Mike. He had been known to do some stupid stuff; a lot of people dislike him more than me.

Ted POV

We got done and Randy wanted to go out. Lacey didn't want to so she was going to stay in her room. Cody was going out with Beth and I had nothing to do. We got back to the hotel and I was walking to my room when Lacey stopped at her door.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thanks." She said and put her stuff in her room. We walked to my room and I just smiled because she still had my hat on.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the hat." She told me and handed it to me.

"Just keep it until the bruise goes away." I said and she nodded. She put in on her purse and I hooked up the portable DVD player.

"You pick the movie." I told her and she looked through the movies and settled on Fight Club; I loved the movie so I had no problem watching it. I sat on my bed and she sat next to me; I wanted to put my arm around her but I didn't know how she would react. I was just glad that she was watching a movie with me.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, CandiceCenaFan4life, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy that there are 50+ reviews! Woo Hoo! **

Randy POV

I woke up the next morning and I had a horrible headache. I looked at the time and we had to be up in ten minutes so I went ahead and got up. I showered and went into Ted's room since it was adjoining my room. I wasn't happy to see Lacey curled up in Ted's arms; they must have fallen asleep together last night. I stomped back to my room and shut the door.

I showered and got ready; I don't why it bothered me to see her with him, but I didn't like it. I knew that I was the one who told her to date one of them. I just for some reason thought she would pick Cody, but I knew that Cody liked Beth. I got all my stuff ready and walked downstairs. Ted, Cody, and Lacey were all downstairs. Ted gave me a look and I knew that I had probably woken them up when I slammed the door. I had a headache from drinking and I was hungry. I didn't care.

"Grab breakfast here and then we are leaving." I said. We put our stuff in the car, grabbed food, and left. I was riding with Ted and Cody was riding with Lacey.

"Just out of curiosity did you have to slam the door this morning?" Ted asked me and I bit back a smirk.

"I had a headache and didn't realize it was that hard." I said and he nodded.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked him.

"You could have woken up the dead." He said and I had to smirk.

"Oh, just be glad you were the one who Lacey grabbed." I said resentfully.

"You are the one who told me to go after her." He said and I knew that I was.

"Well, maybe she is affecting you in a bad way. I don't think you want to disappoint your dad by losing site of those titles, do you?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No, but I like her." He admitted.

"Just decide which one is more important." I said and he nodded.

Cody POV

I had fun riding with Lacey; she was great to talk to. I had fun and she gave me advice on Beth; she thought it was great that we were talking. She told me about her friends and how she was dealing with Randy; I did feel bad about how Randy treated her. I knew that it wasn't fair.

We got to the next city and checked into the hotel. We were all flying home tomorrow morning; they made us all stay the night in the city we are in because of a few incidents that have happened. I knew that Ted and Randy had to stop because Randy got sick so it was just Lacey and me.

"Wanna play Left 4 Dead 2?" I asked her.

"You have that game?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, I haven't played that in forever." She said and I was surprised because she knew what it was and had played it.

I had so much fun playing XBOX 360 with her; Ted and Randy came in. Randy didn't look amused, but Ted joined us to play. Randy mumbled something before going to his room.

"Has he been in a bad mood the entire drive?" I asked Ted and he nodded.

"Yeah, he drank too much last night and now he is having his usual PMS moments." Ted said and Lacey was laughing at him. We played until we had to get ready to go to the arena. Lacey grabbed her stuff and I waited for her; Ted and Randy had already gone down. Ted was a nice guy, but sometimes he was just too up Randy's ass.

Lacey POV

I was glad for Cody because he wasn't so uptight. He wanted to be good at wrestling and win belts, but he wanted to have fun doing it. I liked Ted, but sometimes he forgot to have fun. I drove to the arena and I was singing with the radio; I wasn't embarrassed around Cody because he honestly didn't care. He was like a brother at this point.

We got there and walked inside. I sat my stuff down and headed to catering to get something to drink. I was walking there when someone grabbed me and pulled me against the wall. I looked to see Chris (Jericho) smiling at me. I tried to pull away, but he wasn't letting me go.

"Chris, let me go." I said and he just gave me a smug look.

"You cost my partner the ability to wrestle tonight… I thought about taking one of your partners out." He said and I was shocked; I didn't want them to get hurt.

"Chris, Miz should have listened to me when I told him to back off, so it's his fault not mine." I said and Chris tightened the grip on my arm. I wasn't going to wince, but I was in pain.

"You know most girls would love to have guys touching them, what's your problem? Or are you already being touched by one of the guys that you share a locker room with?" he asked me and his hand ran up my side.

"Chris, stop." I said and smacked his hand away. He just gave me a small smile and smacked me across the face before walking off. I leaned against the wall for a minute before getting a bottle of water and going back to the locker room. I prayed that no one was in there; I didn't want anyone to see me before I could look at myself.

I walked into the room and Cody was on the phone; I didn't see Ted or Randy. I walked into the bathroom and looked. I had a large red mark across my face; I sighed. I was already sore from the other bruise and now I had something else to worry about. I walked out, grabbed the hat from my bag, and put it on. I just didn't want to make it obvious.

Harry POV

I was done with my match and I walked back behind the curtain. I saw Lacey standing with Ted and Cody; I didn't see Randy. I watched her for a second and knew that something was wrong; she wasn't happy. I didn't know if it was the storyline or something else. I would find out tomorrow since she was coming to Florida to stay with us.

I walked to the locker room and sat down. I was in deep thought when Nattie walked in there.

"What's wrong, cuz?" she asked me and I smirked.

"I think something is really wrong with Lacey." I said and she sighed.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Something just doesn't seem right; she seems like she is scared of something or someone." I said and Nattie nodded.

"I noticed that tonight; she won't look ay anyone." She said.

"Don't worry, she is coming with us for a few days, so we will get all of the info out of her." She said and I nodded in agreement.

Ted POV

We had a match and Lacey got involved; she did what she was supposed to, but she didn't look thrilled to be there. We walked behind the curtain after she held our hands up one more time because we won. I was walking behind her and she kept looking around.

Cody had walked off to find Beth and I was walking with her. We got to the locker room and Randy was laid out in the floor.

"Check on him; I will get someone." I told her and ran to get a trainer. I didn't know what happened, but it didn't look good. I got back and Lacey had gotten Randy to wake up. She was talking to him and he had a dazed look on his face.

I was standing beside Lacey as the trainer was looking over Randy. He had a large bump on the back of his head, but he didn't have a concussion. He told Stephanie what had happened, but knowing Randy he didn't tell her everything. He was probably going to have his own kind of revenge.

The trainer left and Cody was in the room; Cody shut the door as Lacey handed Randy some more ice.

"What really happened?" Cody asked Randy.

"Lacey, fill them in?" Randy asked her and she looked at the floor.

"It was Jericho wasn't it?" she asked him and he glared at her.

"You have to warn us if someone threatens us." He spat at her.

"I didn't take him seriously." She said and he sighed.

"Cody and Ted, get out." He said; I wanted to stay in there for Lacey, but I knew it would just make it worse for her.

Randy POV

I wasn't happy; I had been attacked by Chris Jericho. I hasn't heard him come in, but I saw him as he hit me in the back of the head. I was half coherent before he made me pass out.

"I told Lacey that I would hurt one of you… I don't think she thought it would be you." I told her and she looked at me.

"That is what he told me before I blacked out… You knew?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You are supposed to tell us if someone says something like that." I said.

"I didn't think he would actually do it." She said and I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to me. I saw many emotions flash through her eyes.

"You should have told us." I said and she winced when I tightened my grip; I knew that I wasn't hurting her so something else must have happened.

I moved my hand and saw a large bruise already formed where I had grabbed her. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, but he scared me." She said and I pulled her to me. I had been wrong; I should have known that he would hurt her first. He probably thought that she would tell us, but she didn't so it made it worse.

"I'm sorry, Lace, I should have asked you." I told her and she pulled away from me.

"Lacey?" I asked her and she grabbed her stuff.

"I don't want to be near you; you are nothing but an mean, ruthless, asshole who only cares about yourself." She said and slammed the door. I just stood there; I had already had plenty of people call me that, but for some reason it hurt when she said it.

Harry POV

I was I the locker room when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Lacey with tears running down her face. I scooped her up and held her to me as she cried; I officially hated Orton.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Clairey Chan, CandiceCenaFan4life, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy that there are 50+ reviews! Woo Hoo! **

Harry POV

I was glad when we went back to the hotel. Lacey didn't stay in her room; she stayed in the room with me. She was really upset and I felt so bad. We all were mad at Orton and every time we would ask her about it; she would just shrug.

I got off the elevator and I was going to my room when Cody came out of his room.

"Harry?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Is Lacey alright?" he asked me and I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"No, and she won't say what happened, but just know that I will make sure Orton pays for whatever he did to her." I said and walked back to my room. I walked in a Lacey was asleep on the bed. I smiled at the sight of her; she had grown on me. I remember when we first met; I thought that she was the most hyper active person I had ever met.

I fell asleep next to her and I kind of liked the feeling of her in my arms.

Cody POV

I watched Harry walk to his room and sighed. I didn't know what happened to Lacey when she was in there with Randy, but she felt the locker room like a bat out of hell. Randy walked out a second later with his stuff and we haven't seen him since. I knew what room he was in and I wanted to know what happened.

I walked to the room he was in and knocked on the door. I didn't have to wait long for a half clothed Savannah came to the door.

"I need to talk to Randy." I said and she gave me a small smirk before grabbing her stuff and leaving. I walked inside and Randy was standing on the balcony in his boxers.

"We need to talk." I said and he looked at me as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"What do you want? Do you want to know if I yelled at her?" he asked me.

"Yeah. She seemed awful upset." I said he flicked his cigarette off the balcony.

"I didn't yell at her; she already had bruises wrist. Jericho cornered her before he did me; I should have asked her about it, but I didn't." he said and I realized he was telling the truth.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Jericho won't know what hit him." He said and I nodded.

I talked to Randy a little longer before going to find Beth. I still felt horrible for Lacey.

Nattie POV

The next day we all got up and left for home. I was glad that Lacey was going with us and I wanted to know what happened between her and Jericho and her and Randy. I knew that something wasn't right; I didn't like it. I knew that she didn't want to be in the storyline anyways.

We finally got to the house and I was so glad. I showed Lacey her room and told her to change; we were going to lay beside the pool. I changed and waited downstairs for her; she came down and I could see bruises on her arms.

"Did you get them from wrestling or from Randy?" I asked her as we grabbed floats.

"Jericho." She said and we all looked at her.

"What?" Harry asked her. I knew that Harry liked her, but I don't think that she knew that.

"He grabbed me backstage last night and warned me since I had gotten Miz beat up. I didn't listen and he is the one who hit Randy upside the head. Well, Randy wanted to talk to me about it, but he didn't get the chance. I told him off before I left." She said.

"Just out of curiosity what did you call him?" Tyson asked her.

"Uh… I told him that he was a mean, ruthless asshole who didn't care about anyone but himself." She said and I hugged her.

"Nice one, but is Jericho the one who gave you the bruise on the cheek or was it Orton?" Harry said.

I looked at her and he was right; she had a slight bruise on her cheek.

"Jericho." she said and I knew that we officially didn't like Jericho. I felt bad for her; she had been fine before this storyline.

We all went swimming and when Lacey wasn't around Legacy she was back to her normal self; we didn't like that he had hurt her. I knew that the guys would probably beat Jericho up the next time he was in the ring and I hoped that they did. He deserved it.

Randy POV

I got home and I looked around. I had my house to myself since Sam left me. I didn't have anything that reminded me of her or the fact that she left me because I had 'changed'. She had changed as well, but did I leave her because of that… no. I was just glad that I didn't ask her to marry me like I had contemplated.

I kept thinking of Lacey; I didn't know why. I hated that she had called me that… I wouldn't have done it had I realized that she had been hurt. I ended up working out the few days we had off and getting some tats filled in or fixed. I had to see family, because my dad made it requirement every time I was home.

Lacey POV

I had so much fun with Nattie, Tyson, and Harry. Tyson even proposed to Nattie the last night we were there. I was so happy for her; I was glad to be going back, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to have to deal with Randy, but I didn't mind seeing Ted.

I was standing outside looking at the stars when I should have been sleeping.

"Why are you still up?" I heard a voice ask me and I turned to see Harry standing there; I just smiled at him.

"Because I can't do this when I am on the road." I said.

"You can't sleep either." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Lace, don't worry, Jericho isn't going to bother you." he said and I looked at him. I knew that he meant it.

"Thanks, H." I said and hugged him.

We talked for a little longer before going inside. I felt better after talking to Harry; he was always there when I needed him. I felt close to Harry because he knew what it was like to lose family. We could talk about anything.

Harry POV

We got up the next morning and left for the airport. I sat next to Lacey on the plane and we slept the entire way. I didn't like being away from Lacey, because I felt close to her. We got to Denver and checked into the hotel. Lacey wasn't near us because she had to be near Legacy. I hoped that her storyline ended quickly; I wanted the old Lacey back.

I was sitting in my room when Nattie came in.

"Hey Cuz!" she said and I was laughing at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"When are you going to tell Lacey you like her?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Never, at least not until she is out of this storyline; I would rather be her best friend than her biggest complication." I said and Nattie hugged me.

"Well, at least you thought about it." She said and I nodded.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Tyson whined and Nattie pulled me out of the room with them. I was glad that I had family on the road; Nattie was the one who was keeping me from ripping Orton to shreds.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Clairey Chan, CandiceCenaFan4life, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing! **

Lacey POV

I didn't want to deal with Legacy until I had to; I was in my room and I knew that I had to leave for the arena here soon. I was sitting there thinking about everything when a knock on the door tore me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to fnid Cody standing there.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were ok… the last time I saw you wasn't a good moment." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good, Cody, sorry about that." I said.

"It's ok, I understand that Jericho scared you. I just wish that you would have told us. We were here to help each other, Lace." He said and I nodded.

"I understand that now." I said and he smirked.

"Come on, I will let you ride with me to the arena." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess it's a privilege since you are letting me." I said and he smirked.

"It's always a privilege to be around me." He said and I was laughing.

I was glad that Cody was talking to me and that he was a friend. I needed someone in the storyline that I could stand.

Randy POV

I was in the locker room with Ted and I was waiting on Cody to get here. I didn't know when Lacey was coming, but I wasn't going to push her. I didn't want her to completely hate me, which is strange because normally I don't care if people hate me.

We were sitting on the couch watching tv when Cody walked in with Lacey trailing behind him. Ted smiled when he saw her and she hugged him. She wouldn't even look at me. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch from and I looked her over; the bruises near her wrist were fading.

"Alright, so we are going to make Jericho pay to what he did to us. I have already requested a handicap match tonight. He is going to fight the two of you. Lacey you can interfere whenever you want to and I will be out when you two win to help out." I said and they all nodded.

"Oh, I talked to training and since you two are partners you two will practice tomorrow morning and I will practice with Lacey tomorrow night." I said and they all nodded.

"Just be back in time to get ready." I said.

Cody and Ted both left; Lacey was watching TV.

"Lacey?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Fine." She said.

"I wanted to say… that if I had known…" I was saying.

"That you would have grabbed my shoulders instead?" she asked me and I sighed.

She got up to leave and I tried to stop her.

"Don't Randy!" she warned and walked out. I sighed and went to find Cena. He was still a friend and I didn't feel like being alone right now.

Lacey POV

I didn't want to be near Randy, so I went in search of Nattie or the guys. I was walking towards the other locker rooms when I got pulled into a hallway. I was really tired of this crap, so I just started swinging.

"Damn, Lace!" I hear and I turn to see Matt standing there; I felt horrible.

"Oh, Matt, I'm sorry." I said and he just waved it off.

"Come on, now you have to talk to me." He said and I smiled.

We went to the arena and sat down while the crew finished with the ropes and everything. I talked to Matt and he told me sorry about getting mad and I told him that I deserved it. We were talking about our storylines and I told him about Jericho and Miz. I loved that I had friends who would look out for me.

I was talking to him and we were joined by Nattie and Tyson. I didn't know where Harry was. Matt had to run to get some photos done so I was with Nattie and Tyson.

"Where's Harry?" I asked them.

"He was in the locker room." Nattie said and I nodded.

We talked until we had to go back behind the set up because they were going to let fans inside. I walked back to their locker room before I was going to mine; I wanted to say hi to Harry.

We walked in to see him in front of Tiffany and they were definitely having sex. He looked back at us and Tyson shut the door.

"I'll talk to him later." I said and hugged them before walking off. I don't know why, but for some reason I was a little upset to see him screwing someone else. I walked back to the locker room and changed. Ted was stretching and Cody was lacing up his boots.

"Lace, can you help me?" Ted asked me after I had changed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Can you help me with my wrist?" he asked me and I nodded.

I started to tape his wrist when the stage hand got Cody to cut a promo. They were actually going to incorporate Jericho's attack into the storyline. I knew now that they would definitely get their hands on him. I was taping his wrist and he seemed nervous.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you would like to maybe grab food after the show tonight?" he asked me and I looked at him. He was looking at me with the deepest blue eyes. I didn't know how to answer, but when I thought about seeing Harry with Rosa; I just smiled.

"Sure." I said and he smiled.

"Great." He said and I finished taping his wrist. We all got ready and went to gorilla position. We hadn't seen Randy, but he was up there, in his trunks. He was putting his shirt on and I had to admit he had a nice body.

"Ok, so remember, Lace if you get uncomfortable or they come after you just run back here." Cody told me and I nodded.

"I will be down after the match to help ambush them." Randy said and we nodded.

We were getting ready when Jericho and Mike walked up.

"You are too pretty to be with them." Mike said and tried to kiss the back of my hand, but I pulled away. Cody pushed me behind him and Jericho just laughed.

"Have fun hiding behind Orton's personal army or idiots." Jericho said and I just looked at him.

"Don't worry." I heard Randy say and I knew that as much as I didn't like him; I believed him when he said that.

Ted POV

We went out and won against Jericho. Lacey got into the ring once we had won and I was holding Mike when she slapped him. Randy came out and RKOed Jericho and I was just glad that the match was over. I was going to do something with Lacey tonight. I knew that Randy had told me to focus on the titles; I didn't want to be lonely when I had them.

I waited for her to change and we left to get food. I didn't care if Randy knew I just wanted to get to know Lacey. We ended up at a small Thai restaurant and had so much fun. I got to know a lot about her and I realized that she was a really interesting person. I didn't ask her about her family, because I didn't want to pry, but I definitely wanted to hang out with her more.

"I had fun tonight." I told her and she smiled.

"Me too, Ted. I was wrong about you." she said and I smiled.

"I didn't give you a chance either." I admitted to her.

"Normally, I would ask if I could see you again, but since we are traveling together; it seems kind of stupid." I said and she smiled.

"But, if you did ask it I would say yes." She said and I nodded.

"Good night, Ted, thanks for the fun." She said and I smiled.

Randy POV

I was walking back to my room from Savannah's when I saw Ted leaving Lacey's room. I didn't like it; I didn't know why, but I didn't want Ted with her. I watched as he smiled the entire way to his room before going inside. I knew that I had practice with her tomorrow so I would figure out what was going on then. I just didn't like it right now.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Clairey Chan, CandiceCenaFan4life,southerncharm21, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing! **

Lacey POV

I got up the next day and went to the gym; I knew that I was working with Randy. I just hoped that it went ok. I was happy because Ted really was a nice guy. I walked into the gym and Randy was already stretching. I stretched and got into the ring. I could tell that something was more off than normal, but I didn't really want to know because it might piss him off.

I was working on take downs and Randy was getting annoyed because I wasn't doing it right.

"You have to it like this." He said in frustration and grabbed me. He did the take down and I hit the mat hard. I just looked up at him. He was over me and I don't know why he wasn't moving.

"Got it?" he asked me and I nodded.

I got up and he was turned to tell someone something when I did it on his and he slammed down to the mat.

"Good enough for you?" I asked him and he growled as he flipped us over. I was shocked because I wasn't expecting him to do that.

"No, it's not… you won't be good enough for me until you can take out either Ted or Cody. But, I know you won't take out Ted since your screwing him now." He hissed at me and I was annoyed. I kicked him off and started to get out of the ring. He grabbed me and it wasn't practice anymore; I was really going to hurt him.

I was swinging at him and he was blocking me; he ended up getting me to the mat and I was trapped underneath him.

"I don't know what your problem is…" I was saying.

"My problem is you… I thought that bringing you into the group would help, but you are nothing but a distraction." He said and I was struggling to get out from underneath him.

"Then tell Stephanie and I will be out of the group." I said.

"You would still be a distraction… to me." He growled and I stopped struggling. I didn't understand why I was a distraction to him.

"I told Ted or Cody to date you so that I wouldn't want you, but it doesn't matter… you drive me crazy and I hate you for it." He whispered and I just looked at him. I was shocked that Randy could care about people.

"Don't worry, Randy, I hate you too." I said and I saw his eyes darken… great, said the wrong thing again.

"You don't hate me for the same reason I hate you." he said in a lower tone as I felt his lips brush over mine. I could help but close my eyes and wait for the sensation to stop. He had soft lips and he was gentle… I wasn't expecting gentle.

I felt him get off me and I opened my eyes. He was gone; I caught a glimpse of him walking out of the room. I hated him… he could really toy with someone's emotions.

I got up, grabbed my stuff, and headed back to the hotel. I dropped my stuff and went to find Nattie. I knocked on her door and Harry opened the door.

"Lace?" he said and seemed shocked.

"Yep, is Nattie around?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said and opened the door a little wider. I walked inside and he told Nattie that I was waiting for her.

"Um, about the other day…" he was saying when I held up my hand to stop him.

"Harry, you are my friend… I don't need an explanation." I said and he nodded. He hugged me and Nattie walked out.

I hung out with them for awhile and I was glad to get away from Randy. He was pissing me off because he was confusing the crap out of me. I liked Ted, but for some reason something was telling me that there was something with Randy. I have no idea what it could be, but something was there. I felt something when he kissed me. I knew that I should have felt a gag reflex, but it definitely wasn't that reflex.

I couldn't help but think about it and I was actually dreading going to the arena tonight. I knew that I would have to face him, but I was determined not to let him stop me from my dream of wrestling. I rode to the arena with Nattie and I knew that it would piss Randy off.

Ted POV

I was in the locker room when Lacey came walking in; I knew that she had been with Nattie and probably ridden with them. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me.

"Randy say anything?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I haven't seen him." I said.

"You know, I haven't either." Cody added.

"Didn't you work out with him today?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah, everything was well… normal for Randy." She said and we nodded.

We were watching TV and Randy came strolling in a little while later. We had all gotten ready and already looked over the order for tonight. He snatched the paper from Lacey and looked it over before sighing. He mumbled something and walked into the bathroom to change. I just hugged her as he shut the door.

I was fighting tonight with Randy and Lacey was going to walk out with Cody. I was walking to gorilla with Randy and he didn't seem happy.

"What's your problem, man?" I asked him, but he just shook his head no.

"I hope that she doesn't get in your way. " he said and I knew what he meant.

"She won't; she understands what it's like to have a desire for wrestling." I said.

"Ted, I'm glad that you think that, but remember some people's desires aren't as strong as yours." He said and I nodded.

"I just hope that the storyline for her is done soon; I don't like dealing with her. She can be a pain." Randy said and I shrugged.

"I don't mind her." I said and he rolled his eyes.

We had our match and won, but I knew that he wasn't happy because we almost lost.

"You should know better… you aren't a rookie so stop making rookie movies." He shouted at me once we got back in the locker room. I really wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"I got it, Randy!" I finally snapped. He glared at me before disappearing. I showered and waited for Cody's match to start.

Cody POV

I was talking to Lacey before the match and she seemed a little off today.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Randy wasn't fun to work with earlier, was he?" I asked her.

"No, he is nice for a split second and you think there is hope, but then he turns back into the asshole we know him as." She said and I smirked at her description.

"Believe it or not he grows on you." I said and she just shook her head in disbelief.

"I just want him to go away." She said and I smiled.

We went out and I won my match; I was happy because Randy ended up watching most of it from the ring announcers table. I found it interesting because the few times I looked over he was watching Lacey more than my match. I hoped that he didn't do that to Ted; Ted liked her.

Lacey held my hand up and I walked up the ramp with Lacey. We got backstage and I stopped her before we got to the locker room.

"Lace, I need to warn you… Randy is been watching you. Just be careful because… I just don't want him to hurt you or Ted." I told her and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Codes." She said and I smiled.

We walked in and Ted congratulated me. I showered while Lacey and Ted were playing on the Xbox. I came out and Lacey changed. I had to tell Ted about Randy and he thanked me for the heads up. I knew that Randy was cold and calculating, but he also was very selfish. I knew that if he wanted something he would try to get it. I didn't mind learning from Randy, but I didn't like him as a person; he didn't really care about others.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Clairey Chan, CandiceCenaFan4life,LolaCherry, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing! **

Ted POV

I was happy… when I wasn't around Randy. He had become even more moody in the past few weeks. I didn't know what the problem was with him. I felt bad for Lacey, because she had to deal with it more than we did. They clashed at every turn. I tried to help her and I knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose.

I was sitting in the hotel room when Lacey came in and she was clearly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I hate him." She said and I pulled her into my lap.

"It's ok." I told her and she just sighed. I pulled away and looked at her; she looked upset.

"Don't worry about him…" I said.

"I can't; he is pissing me off." She said and I sighed; I knew that he was getting on all our nerves. I watched and she got ready to say something else when I pulled her in for a kiss. She just moaned as I pulled her closer and helped her forget about Randy.

I repositioned her so that I could lay her down on the couch; we were kissing and hands were going places when the door came flying open. I looked over to see Randy standing in the door way.

"Stop fucking and come on." He said and I heard her groan in frustration.

"I promise I will make this up to you later." I told her as we grabbed our stuff.

"Lacey ride with Cody." Randy said and I knew that I was going to hear about this when we got into the car. I kissed her before we got into separate cars. We headed towards the arena and again I got lectured for not focusing on wrestling and the titles.

"You know Randy, maybe if you got a girlfriend or even got laid you might be a happier person." I told him and he just looked at me. I smirked when he turned back around because he didn't have an answer to that.

Lacey POV

The entire rest of the night sucked… Ted got hurt. He got a concussion and I knew that they would make him take time off while he healed. They wouldn't let anyone wrestle for a month after they had a concussion. They made him fly back home that night. I went back to the hotel and fell asleep… I was lonely since Ted had left tonight to go back to Mississippi.

I got up the next day and rode with Randy and Cody to the next city. I was texting Ted all morning, but I missed him. We got to the arena and I went inside to find Nattie. I dropped my stuff in the locker room and turned to face Randy.

"Move, please." I mumbled and he didn't move.

"Randy, move." I said with a little more force in my voice.

"No." he finally said and I looked up to see his icy blue eyes staring at me.

"Why not?" I asked him and I waited for an answer. I didn't have to wait long before I felt his lips on mine. I shoved him off and he just smirked.

"You know you want it." He said.

"No, I don't… I have Ted." I said and I hated it because I did feel something when his lips brushed over mine.

"But do you want Ted?" he asked me in a low voice.

"Yes." I said and he folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe you… I don't care either. I hate seeing you with Ted." He said and I sighed.

"Randy, you told me to." I said and he turned away from me. I just wanted out of this locker room.

"Yeah well, I lied… I told them to put you in this storyline, because I wanted to be close to you… you have always been someone I wanted to be around." He said and I knew for sure he had lost it.

"Randy, you didn't give me the time when I started in the company a few months ago." I said and he laughed.

"I didn't think you remembered." He said and now I was lost.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"We used to play around when we were kids. My dad helped train your dad when he was working independent circuits with Eddie." He said and I remembered dad doing that. I didn't live with my dad except in the summers and we would always be in the car with Eddie going to different wrestling events.

Randy POV

I was talking to Lacey and I was telling her about when we were kids. I remembered her from when we were younger. I always hoped that she was at the different shows because she was fun to play with and she would do almost anything with me.

"I can remember being in the back and playing with you. You were always so nice even when I was an ass." I said.

"I see that part hasn't changed." She said and I smirked.

"I always hoped that you were around and then you just stopped coming… you were ten and I was fourteen." I said and she sighed.

"That's when mom thought it was stupid for dad to do that me, but I always had fun. I knew that it was the only way I would see Dad." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I remember you and I couldn't believe it when you actually started with the WWE… I wasn't surprised that you used your mom's last name. I didn't think it was you at first, but then I knew it was you when you used your dad's move." I said and she looked down.

"Lacey… I hate seeing you with Ted. I wanted to rip him off you when I saw him kissing you. I…" he was saying, but he just waved it off.

"You what Randy?" I asked him.

"I hate it… I miss the girl that I used to play with and the one that was up for anything." I said and I was sure that she was shocked because I hadn't opened up like this to anyone.

"I'm still here, but when you are a psychopath and an asshole it makes it really hard to be anything but a bitch back." She told me and I smirked because she still had fire in her.

"I see you still have your fiery attitude." I said and she sighed.

"Look I am glad that you and I used to be friends, but Randy, I can't be friends with the cold-hearted asshole you are now. You aren't the person I knew." She said and I knew that she was right. I had stopped caring about everything and just wanted to be the best.

"I…" I was saying when she started to walk around me; I grabbed her and kissed her again. I kissed her with everything I had. I wished that it had been a silent promise that I would change for her, but I wasn't sure how she would take it.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, Clairey Chan, CandiceCenaFan4life,DenyingTheTruth, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing! **

Lacey POV

I just wanted out of the locker room; I was walking around Randy when he pulled me to him. I didn't have time to react before he kissed me. I was shocked and my brain told me to push him off, but my body wasn't letting me. I knew that there was the old Randy somewhere in there, but I hated the person he was right now. I finally pushed him off and put distance between us.

"Randy, I am with Ted." I said.

"Maybe, but you want me." He said and I sighed.

"Randy, just forget the girl you used to play with because she has forgotten that part of you." I said and walked out of the room. I wanted to be so far away from him. I ran straight to Nattie's locker room and knocked on the door. She opened it and I must have looked upset. She pulled me in the room and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"He remembers me." I said and she sighed.

"Well, it took him long enough." She said and I shot her a look.

"I was hoping that he would never remember. He apparently had a crush on me then and wants me now." I said and she looked confused.

"Yeah, I know, bad timing." I said.

"What about Ted?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I really like him." I said.

"What about Ted?" she asked me again and I knew what she meant.

"I am going to tell him, but I know how much shit is going to happen when I do." I said and she nodded.

"Don't forget you have friends here to help you." she said and I hugged her.

"Thanks!" I said. I stayed at talked to her, Tyson, and Harry when they came in the room. I talked to them until I had to get ready. I was dreading going back to the locker room, but I knew that I had to face Randy. I was with Ted and he was going to have to get used to it.

Ted POV

I was at home and I knew that Lacey was coming over later after the show that was an hour away. I was told not to be backstage, so I couldn't go. They didn't want you anywhere near backstage in case something went wrong and you got hurt. couldn't wait to see Lacey; I missed her. I was already bored of being at home and it had been a week. I had talked to Lacey almost every day; I was really starting to like her. I had been talking to Cody on and off; Randy called me once.

I was sitting there when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Lacey was standing there; I pulled her in for a mind-blowing kiss. She clung to me as I managed to shut the door and push her against it. I loved the feeling of her hands running all over me; she moaned as I kissed down her jawline.

"Ted, wait." She said and I barely registered anything because she was so intoxicating.

"Wait." She mumbled and I looked at her.

"You need to know something." She said and I just looked at her.

"Randy and I used to be friends a long time ago… he knew me because his dad helped train my dad. I didn't think he would remember me, but he did and now he likes me. I knew that as kids we had a crush on each other, but now he has more than a crush. He kissed me the other night and he told me that he didn't like it that we were together. I'm sorry that he kissed me and yes, I kissed him back, but I knew that you needed to know since I am currently dating you." she said and I just stood there. I had to take it all in.

"Lacey, who is your dad?" I finally asked her.

"Chris Beniot." She said and I thought that it might have been him, but now I wanted to know. I didn't know that her and Randy had a past and now I wish they hadn't.

"How do you and Randy know each other?" I asked her.

"Randy and I used to play with each other backstage because we were the only kids around. I even remember you from when we were younger, but you don't remember me." She said and I was shocked; I had met her before. I just looked at her and I didn't actually know what to say. I hated the fact that Randy had kissed her, but I felt like I had to make up for something since I don't remember her.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you should know." She said and turned to leave. I stopped her and turned her to face me.

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked her and prayed that she said yes.

"Yes, Ted, or I wouldn't have told you." she said and I kissed her.

"I'm not worried about Randy as long as you want to be with me." I told her between kisses. I wanted her to know that I wanted her more than Randy and I would do anything to keep her. We finally pulled each other's clothes off and she was beautiful. I wanted her right now; I needed her right now. I had her trapped between the door and me. I carefully probed her as I slipped a finger inside of her; she arched her back and I took the opportunity to suck on one of her perfect nipples.

"Oh, Ted." She said as she rolled her hips with the motions of my fingers. I wanted her right then. I grabbed my jeans and pulled out a condom that I kept in my wallet. I kissed her as I pulled my fingers out and slipped on the condom.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I pressed her up against the door as I slid myself inside of her. She arched her back and I moaned at the feeling. I started to thrust into her as she met my movements.

Lacey POV

I was pinned between the door and Ted as he trust into me. He felt so great as he brought me closer to my climax. He was thrusting in long, slow movements, but I was getting closer.

"Harder… harder?" I moaned as he listened to me beg for him to do what I wanted. He started to thrust harder and faster as we both got closer to that edge. I couldn't hold out much longer as I felt the feeling grow and finally explode over me. I felt Ted right behind me and I leaned my head against his as we stood there; we were unable to move from the feeling that we were experiencing.

I finally pulled his lips to mine as he kissed me. I could still feel the raw passion and emotions in the kiss. He carefully slid out of my and set my shaky feet on the ground.

"Don't move, gorgeous." He said and kissed me. He disappeared and came back a second later as he gave me quick kiss.

"Come on." He said as he locked the door and pulled me upstairs. He led me to his bed room and we laid down. He pulled me up to him and I had my head lying on his chest. I could hear his heart trying to slow it's self down and he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"I'm glad you weren't mad." I said.

"I don't like it, but you didn't do it, so taking it out on you makes no sense." He said and I looked at him. He kissed me gently as we fell asleep. I was so glad that I had told Ted; I didn't want anything between us. I just hoped now that Ted knew that we could do something about Randy. I just couldn't figure out why I was thinking about Randy as I fell asleep in Ted's arms.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, CandiceCenaFan4life,DenyingTheTruth, Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for reviewing! **

Ted POV

Lacey and I were closer and I had been back on the road for a few weeks since my injury. Randy had become even more or an ass since I got back. I knew what Lacey had told me and I tried to keep her with me at all times. I told Cody what was going on and he kept an eye out for Lacey as well. I knew that Randy always got what he wanted, but I wanted her more. I wanted to prove to Randy that he didn't always get what he wanted and that not every girl wanted him.

"I'm so glad we have a few days off." Cody said and Lacey nodded in agreement.

"Me too." I agreed and wrapped an arm around Lacey.

We were watching TV in Lacey's room when Randy came in. I could see the flash of emotion in his eyes when he saw how close she was to me. I knew that I was pissing him off and that I was playing a game that he never lost, but I didn't care. I was tired of his crap and Lacey didn't want to be with him.

"Lacey, come on, we gotta get to the signing." He said to her and she sighed. She kissed me and grabbed her bag.

"See you later." Cody told her and they left.

"I don't like how he looks at her." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know, but you remember what Stephanie said; we only have a month left of this before Lacey takes over as part GM and we are on our own." Cody reminded me and I nodded; I was glad too.

Randy POV

Lacey and I went down to the car that was waiting for us. I hadn't talked to her much since the night that I kissed her. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss; I wanted her back like when we were children. I knew that I was stupid when I pushed her away, but now I was paying for it. I knew that I had turned into a complete asshole, but I never thought that she would come back into my life. I had taken on this roll because everyone said it would be different and it would be something that would define me. I didn't realize how much it would define me; I didn't know how much it would take me over. I didn't know that it was so much easier to be mean than nice to people.

We were riding though the city when we hit traffic; we weren't moving. I looked over at Lacey and she looked frustrated.

"You ok?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Fine." She mumbled. I reached over to move some hair out of her face and she flinched.

"Lace, I'm not going to hurt you… unless you want me to." I told her and she looked surprised. I just gave her a small smile. She scooted away from me a little and I grabbed her wrist. I pulled her over to me.

"Why are you afraid of me now?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"You just aren't the Randy that I remember." She said and I nodded.

"You wouldn't be scared of the one you remembered?" I asked her.

"No, he was nice and calm…" she said and looked down.

"I am still that person." I said to her in a whisper.

"No, I don't think that you are." She told me.

"Why not?" I asked her as I pulled her closer.

"Because of this Randy, you don't care about the other person." She said and I looked at her. I did care… about her. I was looking at her when I pulled her face to mine and our lips met in a searing kiss. She didn't pull away, but she didn't ease into the kiss either. I was about to pull away when I felt her arms coil around my neck and she pushed herself against me. I let me hands settle on her hips as I pulled her into my lap.

I was kissing her when she pulled away; she looked absolutely amazing.

"No, Randy, this is wrong." She said and started to move. I didn't let go of her because I wanted her so bad.

"Ted doesn't have to know." I told her as I brought my lips back to hers. She moaned and whimpered into the kiss and I let me hands slide up and down her sides.

"No." she said and quickly got away from me.

"At least I know the idea is always there." I told her and she looked at me in shock.

"You are an ass." She said and smacked me right across the face. I sighed and looked at her. I got ready to say something, but the car stopped and we were there. We got out, acted like nothing happened, and went through with the signing.

Lacey POV

I hated Randy; he was nothing but a prick. He didn't care about anyone else and didn't want anyone else to be happy. I got done with the signing and caught a cab back to the hotel. I didn't want to deal with Randy. I arrived back before Randy and went straight to Nattie's room. I trying to hold back the tears, but it didn't happen. They started to fall as Harry opened the door. He pulled me into the room and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry you are in a shitty storyline." He whispered as Nattie walked into the room. She pulled me into a hug and I just cried. I hated everything right now.

"What happened?" Nattie asked me and I explained everything to her. I told her about Ted, Randy, the storylines, and everything. I just wanted away from it all right now.

"Don't worry, you have a few days off to be away from Randy." She said and I sighed; she was right about that. I ended up talking to Nattie for a long time. I didn't want to face Ted, but I knew that I had to. I felt bad because I had kissed Randy, again.

I finally went to my room and knew that Ted was next door to me. I had texted him that I was going to Nattie, but I didn't know if he would leave the connecting door open. I walked in my room and the door was open; I could see the TV on in Ted's room. I sighed and walked in there; he was asleep in front of the TV. He was so cute and I hated myself even more for kissing Randy. I turned the TV off, woke Ted up and helped him to bed, and then cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't know what to do anymore.

**A/N: Any suggestions... I hope you liked it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Neurotic-Idealist, CandiceCenaFan4life, Joviper54, & MiamiTravel- Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Neurotic-Idealist- thanks for the idea!**

Randy POV

It had been three weeks since I planted doubt in Lacey's mind; I knew that every time I walked into the room that she thought of that kiss. I could see it in her eyes. She hated me and wanted me all in the same breath. I just had to get her to let pretty boy go. I wanted her to be free of him.

I was sitting in the locker room because I didn't have a match tonight. Ted and Cody were doing singles tonight and Ted had to leave already. He was having problems with his Dad and he needed to deal with them; he was flying back right after the show. I knew that the storyline was coming to an end. I knew that she was about to be appointed GM because of the storyline and I knew that I wouldn't be around her all the time. I was in thought when the door flung open and Lacey came through it; you could tell that she was having a rough night.

"You ok?" I asked her as she threw her stuff in her bag.

"No." she stated.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing…" she said and I stood up as she did.

"Come on, I'm your ride back." I told her and she looked at me strange.

"Just come on." I told her and she huffed as we left. She hadn't changed so she was still in heels and a dress. She was practically running from me. We were walking out of the garage when she slipped on some liquid and fell. I couldn't catch her in time and she hit her head. I ran over to her.

"Lace?" I asked her.

"Mmm…" she groaned.

I quickly picked her up and took her to the trainers. I told them what happened and they looked over her. I was able to take her back to the hotel, but she had to stay awake; I knew this was going to be fun. I put her in the car and drove back to the hotel. I helped her to her room; which equaled me carrying her to her room after we got off the elevator. I got her to her room and she sat down on the bed.

"Go change." I told her and she sighed.

"You're an ass." She mumbled and picked up some clothes. I waited until she came back out; she was in booty shorts and a tank top. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy thing.

"I'm going to lay down." She said and I stopped her.

"No, you can't sleep for at least 6 hours." I told her and she shot me the meanest look.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"You hit your head." I told her and she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"No, I didn't." she said and I sighed; she didn't even remember it.

"Yeah, sweetie, ya did." I told her and she sighed. She plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Well what am I going to do?" she asked me and looked at me.

"Movie?" I asked her and she nodded. I wasn't sure if she realized that I was the one helping her or not.

I put a movie in and laid down on the bed; she cuddled up next to me and I honestly wasn't used to her being this nice to me. We watched the first movie and then started to watch the second one. I was laying next to Lacey when I looked at her; she looked tired.

"Wake up." I said and poked her side she just looked at me.

"Wake up." I repeated and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Stick it out again and see what happens." I said and she rolled her eyes, but she stuck her tongue out again. I leaned down and kissed her; I figured that she would pull away, but instead she pulled me closer. I actually didn't know what to do because she was in control. I was kissing her when she got on top of me; I let my hands settle on her hips. My mind was racing because I had always wanted her, but I didn't know if she actually knew what she was doing right now.

She tasted so sweet… like cherries. I was kissing her, but I knew that it wasn't right. I normally wouldn't have cared, except that I didn't need possible rape charges. I finally broke the kiss and she looked at me.

"We can't, Lace." I told her and she looked upset.

"Fine." She said and as she got off me. I sighed; I had what I wanted, but I knew better than to take it. We watched another movie and by now it had been 5 ½ hours; we were both tired.

"Go to sleep." I told her and she rolled away from me. I didn't fall asleep until after she did because I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Lacey POV

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. I smiled when I felt the warmth of Ted; I turned over and it was Randy. I freaked out and scrambled out of the bed. The movement didn't help the headache and I was dizzy.

"Lace, calm down." Randy said when I had woke him up.

"No, no… why are you in my bed?" I asked him and the pain intensified.

"Because of last night." He said and I looked down; I had some clothes on. I couldn't believe that I had slept with him.

"Just lay back down." He told me.

"No." I told him and I didn't want him touching me. He got my hand and I was struggling to get away from him. He grabbed my other hand and pulled me to him.

"Lacey, you fell and hit your head… you need to lay down or it will make it worse." He told me and I looked at him; he was being serious.

"Just lay down and I will leave. I will come get you about noon so we can make it to the next city." He said and she pushed me towards the bed. I waited until he left to go back to sleep; I just wanted the pain to stop.

Randy POV

I walked out of Lacey's room to come face to face with Cody.

"She is sleeping." I said and he stopped me.

"Why are you so intent on ruining their relationship?" he asked me.

"I'm not, she had a concussion and I stayed with her last night." I said and he just looked at me.

"So that's what you are going to tell Ted?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it is, now get off me." I said and walked to my room. I walked in and laid back down; I was still tired. I was almost asleep when I remember why I don't always do nice things; they always come back to bite you in the ass.

Ted POV

I was getting worried about Lacey; she hadn't called me back last night and I couldn't get a hold of her. I gave up and called Cody.

"Hello?" he answered and he didn't seem happy.

"What's wrong man?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Have you talked to Lace?" he asked me.

"No, that's why I'm calling. I can't get a hold of her; is she ok?" I asked him.

"The reason you couldn't get a hold of her is because Orton stayed in her room last night. I caught him coming out of it this morning. He said that he stayed with her because she fell last night, but it's whatever you want to believe." He said and I sighed. I knew that Randy wanted her and I wanted to believe that Lacey wouldn't let it happen, but who knows.

"Thanks, man, see you tomorrow." I said and hung up the phone. I didn't know what to do or to believe. I wanted to talk to Lacey, but at the same time I didn't.

**A/N: review please... I started a new fic... Adventure in Time (Prince of Persia)... I would love for you to check it out if you can. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**OMG! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews. **

Ted POV

I had been sitting at home thinking about everything that I knew had happened. Lacey had texted me and I answered her, but she knew something was up. She told me about the concussion, but left out that Randy stayed with her. I knew that I would be flying to meet back up with them and I didn't know how to talk to her about it. I really liked Lacey, but it seemed like Randy was always in the back of my mind. I knew that I could have a relationship with her, but I hated that Randy would always be a factor.

I thought about everything the whole plane ride and still had no idea what to do when I got off the plane. I grabbed my luggage and walked out to find Cody he was supposed to pick me up. I spotted him and walked over to the car. I put my stuff in the trunk and got in the car. I was sitting there when someone turned poked me in the shoulder; I didn't know anyone else was in the car. I turned to see Lacey and she looked so beautiful. She had on no makeup, my sweatshirt, and jeans. I pulled her to me and kissed her; she was stronger than I thought because before I realized it I was in the backseat with her.

"Ok, knock it off, I have to drive us to the arena. I can't drive if I'm sick." Cody said and I smirked against Lacey's lips.

"Sorry, man." I said and Lacey leaned up and kissed Cody's cheek.

"There now you got a kiss too." She said and Cody smirked as we left for the arena. I was holding Lacey's hand and I was happy. I knew that the relationship would be what I made it and I wasn't going to let Randy interfere with our happiness.

We got to the arena and I walked in holding Lacey's hand; I knew that the fans could see us, but I didn't care. I knew that the storyline was for her to be with one of us and everyone was leaning towards Randy, but she was really mine.

Randy POV

I knew that Ted was coming back tonight and I hadn't really talked to Lacey that much since I stayed with her the night of her concussion. I knew that she didn't remember kissing me and I wanted it to stay that way. I knew that if I told her how I really felt that it wouldn't do anything, but I went against everything in me and told her. I hated it and now I had to deal with it.

"We are here." Cody said as they came in and I just looked up. Lacey wouldn't even look at me and I just continued to lace up my boots. I was going out first and I knew that Lacey was going out with Cody and Ted. I threw the order at Cody and he looked over it before handing it to Ted.

"I'm going to catering, you coming?" Ted asked Lacey.

"Meet you there in a minute." She said and disappeared into the bathroom

Ted gave me a look and left with Cody. I was taping up my wrist when Lacey came out of the bathroom. She started to walk past me, but I must have looked like I was having issues with the tape. I was concentrating when she stopped me. I looked up at her as she took the tape.

"You never were good at taping anyone else's hands, so I'm not surprised that you aren't good at doing it to yourself." She said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled and she looked at me strange.

"What?" she asked like she didn't hear me.

"You heard me, I'm sorry. I know that I want us to be like we used to be, but we have changed. I am just sorry that I haven't made it easy on you." I said and she looked shocked.

"You're actually apologizing to me?" she asked me and I growled in frustration.

"Sorry, it's just that is the last thing I expected to hear from you." she said and I sighed.

"Just go meet Ted so he doesn't try to kill me because I held you here or something." I said and she smirked. She hugged me before walking out. I just sighed after she walked out… maybe a nice approach will work.

Cody POV

I was walking with Ted and he kept looking back.

"He isn't going to try anything since your back." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but I just don't like her being around him." He said and I nodded.

"Well, he hasn't tried anything or even been near her since she got the concussion." I said and he nodded.

"Are you going to talk to her about that?" I asked him.

"She didn't mention it so no, because she would know that you or Randy told me." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." He said and I smiled.

"No worries, she is my friend too." I said and he smirked.

We grabbed some water and were going back to find Lacey when Harry came running by us.

"What's going on?" I asked as T.J went running by after him.

"Lacey and Alicia got into a fight." Nattie said as she ran after them. We took off running after them.

We got there and Lacey had Alicia in a submission hold and Alicia was crying. I just smirked, but realized that we needed to do something. Harry pulled Lacey off Alicia and John was checking on Alicia.

"Damn, you broke her nose." John said as he looked at Lacey.

"Well, maybe now she will keep her mouth shut." Lacey said and she was pissed.

"Come on." Nattie said and walked away with Lacey. I just held Ted back when he tried to go after her.

"Let Nattie take care of it." I said and T.J nodded in agreement.

Nattie POV

I pulled Lacey into our locker room and she broke down.

"What is going on?" I asked her

"I don't know… Randy apologized, I feel like I am lying to Ted, Alicia told me that she kissed Ted, and I haven't spent a lot of time with my best friend." She said and I hugged her.

"Well, I'm glad Randy apologized and I am not going to stop talking to you anytime soon. I know that T.J and Harry won't either." I said and she sighed.

"Now, when did Alicia say she kissed Ted?" I asked her.

"The night he left to go home to deal with family stuff. I didn't go with him to the airport because I was here, so I don't know." She said and I nodded.

"Just ask him." I said and she nodded.

"I can't believe that you broke her nose." I said and she laughed.

"The bitch deserved it." She said and I smiling at her.

"Let's have a girl's night tonight." I said and she nodded.

"Lacey?" a voice said through the door.

"What?" she called out.

"It's Gail, can I come in?" she asked and I looked at Nattie strange. Gail never talked to us.

Lacey POV

I was so glad for Nattie; she was my best friend. I just didn't know what to do about Ted and now Gail wanted to talk to me… I was lost.

"Yeah?" I responded.

She walked in a shut the door. She hugged me and I now lost.

"I wanted to say thanks for doing something some of us other divas walked to do." She said and I laughed.

"No problem." I said and she smiled.

"Oh, and don't let her take Ted from you." she said and I looked at her strange.

"So, they really did kiss?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, Lace." She said and I sighed.

She walked out and I looked at Nattie.

"I need to go have a talk with someone." I said and Nattie gave me a smypathtic look.

"Just use Randy to your advantage now." She said and I looked at her strange.

"What?" she asked me.

"Randy is being nice, but it would only take one kiss and some faking it to have him beat Ted up for you." she said and I almost contemplated the thought.

"No, Randy is just now being nice… I think I would rather have nice apathetic Randy than psycho Randy." I said and she smirked.

"Whatever, Lace." She said and I sighed. I now had a lot more to think about.

**A/N: review please...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

I left Nattie and started towards the locker room when a stage hand told me to go see Stephanie. I knew what was coming, but I had to face the music at sometime. I walked up to her office and knocked.

"Come in." she said and I walked into the room.

"Ahh, Lacey, you came out of hiding." She said and I looked at the floor.

"Nattie was making sure I was ok." I said and she nodded.

"Care to tell me why you hit Alicia?" she asked me and I smirked.

"She was getting on my nerves and shut up didn't work?" I said and she looked like she wanted to smile.

"Ok, well, appreciate the honesty." She said and I just nodded.

"So this has nothing to do with this picture?" she asked me and I took the picture. I looked at it and it was Ted kissing Alicia the night he left.

"It didn't, but it could now." I said and she nodded.

"I warned Alicia that behavior like that wasn't going to fly with me. I will give you a warning, but don't go around punching people for just telling people to shut up. I usually don't get involved with stars personal lives, but I will tell you that Ted isn't the one who is going to make you happy." She said and I looked at her.

"Lacey, we all grew up together, stop fighting it." She said and I sighed.

"Steph, I'm not, but I don't want to live under my dad's name. My dad didn't exactly end up like yours." I said and she hugged me.

"I know, but you need to make your own life, Lace." She said and I nodded.

"Plus, I know someone who can take better care of you than anyone in Legacy." She said and I looked at her sideways.

"He is always been there." She said and she pointed out the door. I saw Harry leaning up against the wall talking to T.J; I smiled.

"Thanks, Steph." I said and she nodded.

I left and walked up to them. I hugged both of them.

"I heard you were hanging out with us tonight." Harry said and I nodded.

"Sure am, but right now I gotta go get ready." I said and walked towards the locker room.

Randy POV

I was sitting there when Lacey walked in. She didn't look happy and I had heard about the fight with Alicia.

"You know, you can't turn into me. Only one of us can be crazy." I told her and she smirked.

"But it's so fun!" she said and I laughed at her.

"Why did you get into a fight?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Because she kissed Ted." She said and walked into the bathroom. I was shocked that Ted kissed Alicia. I knew that she could have surprised him, but I didn't think that was the case. I waited for her to walk out in her ring gear.

"Come on, I will walk with you to gorilla." I told her and she nodded.

We were walking to gorilla when Cody walked up to us.

"Lace, we have been looking everywhere for you." he said and looked at strange.

"I was talking to Stephanie, but I'm here now." She said and Cody nodded.

We all walked over to gorilla position and Ted walked over to her.

"You ok?" he asked her and she just nodded. He shot me a look and I rolled my eyes. I knew that I would get blamed for it.

"Yeah, Randy reminded me that I had a match." She said and smiled at me.

"Oh, I told John that we would go out with them tonight." Ted told her.

"You go, I got plans with Nattie." She said and he looked a little annoyed.

"Fine." He said and turned back around. I could tell that she didn't like his response because her shoulders slumped.

"Good luck." I whispered in her ear and she smiled at me.

I watched the monitor where I was standing when a stagehand came up and told me that Stephanie wanted to see me. I sighed and walked to her office.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nice to see you too, Randy." She said and I shrugged.

"What is going on with Legacy?" she asked me and I looked at her sideways.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Fine, you all will be broken up within a few weeks and I wanted you and Lacey to have a storyline together, if you two can put up with each other." She said and I nodded.

"I'm fine with it, if she is." I said and Stephanie nodded.

I walked back towards gorilla position and thought about the possibility of the storyline. I didn't know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing, but it would be completely up to her. I was walking up and Lacey didn't look happy; she was supposed to walk out with me, but I didn't want her near Ted. I knew that was a ticking time bomb.

Harry POV

I was glad that Lacey was hanging out with us tonight. I wanted to see her and I knew that after the fight with Alicia there were problems in her paradise. I was sitting in the locker room watching as Ted used her as a shield against Trent; I got annoyed so I went to catering. I couldn't watch it right now.

I talked to JTG and finally went back to the locker room. I walked in and Lacey was talking to Nattie. I walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Hi." She said as she looked up at me. I just smiled as I looked at her; she had changed a little since she was dating Ted, but right now she looked like the old Lace.

"Ready?" T.J asked as he walked out of the shower.

"Yep." We all said and left to grab food.

I was in the backseat with Lacey and she was looking out the window.

"You did good tonight." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, I am just ready to be out of this storyline." She said and I nodded.

"Any idea what the next storyline is?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I am supposed to meet with Stephanie later this week to discuss possibilities." She said and I nodded.

"I know you will be in a good one." I said and she smiled at her. I loved to see her smile.

Ted POV

I got done and I was leaving with John and Cody to meet some other wrestlers at a nearby bar. I was sitting at the bar with a drink in my hand and all I could think about was Lacey. I knew that she knew about the kiss and I had seen the pictures.

"What's wrong, man?" a slightly buzzed John asked me as he attempted to sit in the stool next to me.

"I'm thinking about Lacey." I said and he took a sip of a beer he had just gotten.

"Well, she is probably going to leave you. I mean you did sleep with Alicia." He said and I glared at him. John, Alicia, and Michelle were the only people who knew about that. I forgot that John talks a lot when he gets drunk.

"Shut it, Cena." I growled at him. He just picked up his beer and walked away. I turned to see Randy standing behind me; John was standing there talking to him. I didn't know he was even here, or worse did he hear what John had just said…

Nattie POV

I was having fun since Lacey was with us tonight. We had gotten Chinese and now we were going to see a movie. I was laughing at Harry and Lacey because they already looked like they were a couple; they were fighting over who was paying for her ticket.

"Who won?" I asked Lacey as they walked up and Harry was smiling.

"I did." Harry sang and Lacey stuck out her tongue at him.

"You just need to date… you already act like a couple." T.J said and I saw Lacey turn blood red. Harry just shrugged it off. I knew that she liked him.

**A/N: review please...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

I had so much fun with Harry, T.J, and Nattie… I missed hanging out with them. I kept thinking about what Stephanie said and I wondered if Harry really could make me happy. I had always had a small crush on him, but I didn't think he saw me as anything more than his cousin's friend.

We finally got back to the hotel around 2 am and I crashed. Ted was already sleeping when I got into the room and I could smell the alcohol on him. I fell asleep beside him and hoped that I didn't wake up in the morning smelling like beer and whiskey.

I was woken up by Ted throwing up in the bathroom. I got up gave him some Tylenol and water before helping him to lay back down. I fell back asleep with him curled up to me; I had to admit this wasn't what I wanted to wake up to.

Randy POV

I got up the next morning and went for a jog with Cody. I still couldn't believe that I had heard John talking to Ted about him sleeping with Alicia. I didn't know if Cody knew or not and I knew that Lacey only knew he had kissed her. I didn't like Ted and I didn't want Lacey with him. She deserved so much better than a two-timing prick. I didn't care if I was with her, but I didn't want her with him.

"Randy, slow down, what's the problem?" Cody asked me.

"I am annoyed." I said and he nodded.

"That's the obvious part." He mumbled.

"What do you think about Lacey and Ted?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Come on, Code, you have a brain. Use it… what do you think about them?" I asked him again.

"They don't go together… he is been cheating on her." He said and I nodded.

"More than just Alicia?" I asked him and he looked at me surprised.

"I know he slept with Alicia… but was it just her?" I asked him.

"She is the only one I know he is slept with… but Maryse and him have gotten closer." Cody said and I nodded.

"Are you going to tell Lace?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, because he is never going to tell her." I said and he sighed.

"Look, Cody, you can deny even talking to me about it, but I am going to tell her." I said and he nodded.

"No, I don't care… I don't think it's right either." He said.

We finished running and got back to the hotel. We were leaving for the next city in about a hour. I packed up everything and told Lacey that she was riding with me. I had to tell her before the next city and without Ted.

Lacey POV

I was kind of glad I was riding with Randy because it got me away from Ted. He got up later after being sick and was an ass to me. He was grateful or nice about anything… he was still a little mad that I went out with Nattie last night, but I didn't get mad that he went out with his friends. I walked out to the car and Randy helped me put my bags in the trunk before we left.

I got in the car with my pillow and blanket and Randy left out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" I asked Randy.

"I'm sure… I wanted to talk to you about something anyways." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Lace, are you really happy with Ted?" he asked me and I sighed.

"So you were just being nice to go back to this, huh?" I asked him and I sighed… I hoped it wasn't an act, but I guess I was wrong.

"No, Lace… I am really being nice because I want to be friends again… not everything is about you." he said and I looked at him funny.

"Well I'm glad to see the good old Randy is back and being as ass." I said and I knew he was getting annoyed.

"No, I'm not! I wanted to talk to you about Ted." He said and I crossed my arms… this was going to be a long trip.

"Look, Randy, we aren't going to date." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about that… I just wanted to tell you that Ted is been sleeping around on you, but I can't because you won't shut up!" he said and I just looked at him. I was registering what he said and he hit the steering wheel.

"It was supposed to come out nicer than that." He mumbled and I looked at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Because John told me… he walked in on Alicia and Ted in a locker room before the picture of the kiss was taken." He said and I just sat there. I looked over to see Cody and Ted talking in the car next to me and I sighed. I pulled the blanket over my head and cried; I felt Randy's hand on my thigh and for once it didn't scare me… I was just glad he was here for me.

Randy POV

I was driving when Lacey uncovered her head and laid her head on the console. I held one of her hands just so that she would know I was there. I really didn't care if we ever got together, but I didn't want her with him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her and she sighed.

"Thanks for having the balls to tell me." She said and I smiled at her choice of words.

"Anytime, Lace, you at least stuck around even when I was an ass." I said and she smiled.

" I knew this side of you had to still be in there somewhere." She said and I nodded.

We drove listening to music and she was looking straight ahead. She wouldn't look towards Cody and Ted.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Leave him." She said and I nodded.

"Lacey, I'm here if you need me." I said and she looked at me.

"I know, I am just glad that you are a friend." She said and I smiled at her.

We finally got to the hotel and checked in…Lacey went straight to her room. I was glad that they weren't sharing a room tonight. I got on the elevator with Cody and Ted; I was glad Cody was on there because he would stop me from beating Ted.

"What's Lacey's problem?" Ted asked me.

"Nothing other than she found out that her boyfriend is a man whore." I told Ted and he glared at me.

"You ass!" he said and lunged at me.

"Not in an elevator." Cody said and held Ted back.

We got off the elevator and Ted came flying at me. I didn't have time to stop him when lacey walked out of her room. He slammed into her and she hit the wall hard.

"Oh, shit!" Cody said and I looked at Lacey. She was unconscious and bleeding from her nose; I glared at Ted.

"You made me hit my girlfriend." He said and I punched him hard enough to knock him out. I focused back on Lacey, by now there were more people helping me.

"What happened?" Nattie asked as she came running up.

"She stepped in between me and Ted." I said and she sighed.

I was really worried about Lacey and I didn't want her hurt because of me.

**A/N: review please...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Harry POV

I was in the room when Nattie came and got us. We were all heading to the hospital; she had gotten hurt because of Randy, again. We got into the car and rode behind the ambulance to the hospital. Randy and Cody were int eh car behind us; I knew this wasn't good if Lacey was in a ambulance.

"What happened?" I asked Nattie as we were walking inside.

"She stepped between them and Ted hit her." She said and I now had a bull's eye for Ted's back.

"I can't believe that you let her get between you two." I told Randy when he walked in and he already looked like he was beating himself up.

"Harry, calm down." Nattie told me and I glared at Randy.

"No, you're right, but I didn't know that she was going to be there." He said and I looked at him.

"He didn't mean to." T.j told me and I just walked away. I didn't like seeing Lacey get hurt; I cared about her… a lot.

Lacey POV

I woke up in the hospital and I looked around; Stephanie was in the room with me.

"You are going to fire me aren't you?" I asked her and she smirked.

"No, I am just going to take you out of this storyline immediately. Legacy can fall apart without you." she said and I groaned.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I stepped in between Ted and Randy." I said and she nodded.

"I will go ahead and move you to the new storyline if you agree to it… I want you and Randy to be the next power couple… you will be GM and Randy will be WWE champion." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds like you are reusing storylines, Steph." I said and she smirked.

"Well, I am partial to the idea." She said and I smiled… the same type of storyline was going on when Stephanie and Paul started dating and now are married.

"I like it." I said.

"Good, I will re-write the next Raw and I will appoint you the new GM." She said and I nodded.

"Oh and Lacey, Ted is moving to Smackdown." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Steph." I said.

"Well, I couldn't have you beating up all the divas he slept with." She said and it hurt a little to hear it again, but I didn't feel much for Ted anymore.

Randy POV

Stephanie came out of her room and told me that she was awake. I walked in there and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, Lace." I said and hugged her.

"It's ok, Randy, I'm sure you wouldn't of let him hit me if you knew I was standing there." She said and I nodded.

"What did Stephanie say?" I asked her.

"We are starting our storyline at the next Raw." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you agreed to it." I said and she nodded.

"Now, what did the doctors say?" she asked me.

"You have a mild concussion and can go after they check you out, but you can't wrestle for a few weeks." I said.

"Well, it's a good thing I am a GM then." She said and I laughed at her.

"I will go get Nattie; she was worried about you." I said and she nodded. I kissed her forehead before I walked outside.

I told Nattie that she was awake and then went outside. I needed a cigarette.

"Thanks for watching out for her." A voice said and I turned to see Harry.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Look, sorry I went off on you earlier; I just hate seeing her get hurt." he said and sat down beside me.

"I understand." I said and he nodded.

"I just wish you would tell her you like her already." I said after a minute or two of silence. He looked at me surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked me.

"I can just tell that you like her… I think that if you asked her then she would probably date you." I said and he still looked stunned.

"But I thought you wanted to date her." He said and I smirked.

"I do, but I have messed up so bad that I am just happy she is my friend again." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks, Randy." He said and I nodded.

We sat outside until T.j told us they were going to let Lacey go; she was flying home tonight. I almost wanted to go with her.

"You want to ride with us to the airport?" Harry asked me and I nodded. I was glad that I was at least getting along with them now.

Lacey POV

We got out of the hospital and Stephanie wanted me to take a week off before starting the new storyline.

"G o home and rest. Nattie is flying there with you to make sure that you make it ok. " Stephanie said as we walked to the car. I nodded and she hugged me.

"I will send you the script once it gets finished." She said as Harry helped me in the car.

I was sitting between Randy and Harry as we rode to the airport. They had already called and got me a flight back to Georgia. I hugged everyone bye before I left and I was glad to get the time off, but I didn't want it this way. Nattie and I walked through security and got on the plane at the last minute.

"You ok?" Nattie asked me and I nodded. I couldn't sleep through the flight so I ended up readin g a book that I had started months ago. I actually liked it and felt a little dumb trying to read it so long after I had started it.

Nattie POV

We got to Lacey's townhouse around 3 am and I was so tired. I knew that Lacey couldn't go to sleep for three more hours. I had to try and stay awake to keep her awake. We stayed awake and crashed around 7 am… we had already talked to Cody, Randy, T.j, & Harry; we had avoided tons of phone calls from Ted. I just hoped that when he moved to Smackdown that things would go better for Lacey. She needed something to go right.

**A/N: review please...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

I had been home for three days now and I was already bored. I was bored of sitting and bored of Ted calling me. The voicemails started out sweet and now they were just mean. I had already been called everything in the book by him and he was livid that he had to move to Smackdown while I was GM on Raw.

I was at home watching tv when someone knocked on my front door. I got up and looked through the peephole to see Harry standing there. I opened the door and he smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you to." He said and I smiled.

"No, I just didn't expect to see anyone until I got back." I said and he walked inside.

"Well, I was tired of Nattie wondering how you were, so I came to see you so I could tell her myself." He said and I smiled.

I was glad that Harry was here and I was glad that I had someone to be around other than my phone and TV. We went to the store and rented a movie. I was glad to see him; I knew that there could be something between us but I didn't know if I wanted to deal with that right now.

Harry ended up staying that night and sleeping in the guest bedroom. I cooked a huge breakfast before he had to go back to the airport. I drove him and I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to be back on the road already.

Nattie POV

I picked Harry up from the airport that afternoon and he looked happy.

"She is fine and she is ready to come back." He said and I hugged him.

"Did you tell her you liked her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No… I didn't know how." He said and I nodded.

"You can tell her when she gets back, but I actually agree with Randy. I think you two would be good together." I said and he nodded.

"I really like her, but I forget how to tell her when I am near her." He said and I smiled.

Randy POV

I was glad that Lacey was coming back today. Ted had left to go to Smackdown two days ago and he hated all of us because of it. I didn't care because I didn't want him hurting Lacey. We had gotten closer since her concussion and I checked on her every day. We were starting to be the friends we used to be.

"Randy!" someone yelled and I turned around to see Lacey walking up to me. I hugged her.

"You feel better?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Come on." I said. We grabbed her luggage and we went to the hotel.

"I'm glad to be back!" she said when I helped her into her room.

Lacey and I met up with T.J and Nattie to grab dinner. I knew that Lacey wanted to see Harry, but she knew that she would see him tomorrow night at the show.

"I'm so glad your back!" Nattie said and hugged Lacey.

"Me too." She said and hugged Nattie and T.J.

"Where's Harry?" I asked them.

"He had a signing and was supposed to be back, but he told us to go eat without him." Nattie said and I nodded.

We were all walking out when we saw Harry getting out of a cab with Rosa clinging to him. Nattie shot Lacey a look and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't worry, babe, he will get what's coming to him." I said and she nodded. Nattie and T.J looked pissed.

We went out and Lacey drank a little, but I didn't let her get too drunk because we did have a show tomorrow. I knew that she was mad about everything with Harry. I carried her to her room and was walking back to mine when Harry came out of a room.

"Hey, is Lacey still up?" he asked me.

"Don't bother her." I warned him.

"What's your problem?" he asked me and I took a breath.

"She likes you… she wants to like you more, but when you show up with other girls clinging to you… she loses hope." I said and he looked at the ground.

I walked past him and went to my room; I just wanted Lacey to be happy.

Nattie POV

I got up the next morning and got ready; I was going to have breakfast with Lacey. I opened the door and found Harry getting ready to knock.

"What cousin?" I asked him.

"Look, I know that Lacey saw me with Rosa, but I don't like Rosa… I like Lacey." He said and I shrugged.

"You have to tell her not me." I said and he sighed.

"Help me." He said.

"How? You keep running to other girls." I said and he looked at the floor.

"Help me tell her tonight." He said and I sighed.

"Fine, but if you sneak around on her… I will tell Brett and he will kick your ass." I told Harry and he nodded.

I went and got Lacey; she was little depressed about Harry and Rosa, but I convinced her that he didn't like Rosa. I knew that he needed to talk to her tonight, because Lacey wasn't going to wait forever on him.

We got to the arena and dropped our stuff in the diva locker room. I was glad that she was becoming a GM tonight.

"Nat, are you sure he likes me?" she asked me as we were walking to meet the guys.

"I know he does." A voice said and we turned to see Harry with some flowers.

"Can we talk?" he asked her and she nodded.

I smiled as I went to find Randy and T.J. I was glad that Randy was hanging out with us now… he wasn't that bad of a guy when you got to know him.

"Are they talking?" T.j asked me and I nodded.

"I hope he doesn't screw it up." Randy said and I nodded.

"Me too." Cody said and he walked up. Cody had been traveling with us some, but now that Ted was gone… he was going to be around a lot too.

**A/N: review please...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Harry POV

I handed Lacey the flowers and she smiled at me. I walked with her back to our locker room; I was nervous.

"Um… first off… I don't like Rosa… at all. She is nice, but I like you… I always have. I was so jealous when you were with Ted… I just couldn't tell you." I was saying when she walked over beside me. I just looked at her.

"I got jealous when I saw you with her… I wanted to be her." She whispered and I smiled at her.

"Well, you don't have to be jealous anymore." I said and softly kissed her. I pulled away and looked at her; she smiled at me and I couldn't help, but kiss her again.

"Come on, I'm sure Nattie wants to know what's going on." She said and I groaned.

"Be nice to your cousin." She said and I smiled.

I took her hand and we walked to catering. I was never happier just to hold someone's hand. We walked up and Nattie smiled at me.

"Here, food." Randy told Lacey and handed her a plate. She took it and we were eating with everyone.

"So, you excited to be GM?" Cody asked her and she shrugged.

"Yeah, I am just glad to be away from certain people." She said and we all agreed with her. We were talking when she had to leave to talk to Stephanie. She got up and they were all smiling at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nice addition with the flowers." Randy said and I smirked.

Lacey POV

I walked to Stephanie's office and she went over everything with me tonight. She had more confidence in me than I did myself. I knew that I had a great opportunity, but I was so nervous. I wasn't sure if part of the nerves were from starting a relationship with Harry or all from the new job.

Stephanie went with me to my own dressing room and helped me pick out an outfit. She wanted the new GM to have a different kind of attitude than the last one. We picked out jeans and a nice looking top for me. I was just glad that I had help though all this.

"You are going to do great." She said and hugged me.

"Oh, thanks for the advice." I said and she looked t me funny.

I nodded towards where Harry and Nattie were standing and she smiled at me.

"I'm glad." She said.

I was so nervous right before the show. I was standing backstage and I wanted to throw up; I was so nervous.

"You are going to do fine." Randy said and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said and he looked at me.

"No, thanks, Lacey… you are the person who is helping me find out what all is still underneath all of this." He said and I hugged him again.

"Come on, Randy, we are on." Stephanie said and I just smiled at them. I liked the storyline that they had set up to make all of this work. Randy was still playing his psycho part and promised not to attack anymore of the McMahon's if I got to be GM.

I was so nervous, but I did fine; I still wanted to puke.

Nattie POV

I was so glad that Lacey was dating Harry, away from Ted, and GM on Raw. I was walking with T.J to the dressing room and I knew that we had been having some problems. T.j wanted to talk about them when we got to the dressing room. I didn't want to lose him; I really loved him.

He walked into the dressing room and pulled me in there with him. I got ready to say something when he cut me off by kissing me.

"Marry me." He whispered and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him because I didn't know if I had heard him right.

"Marry me, I love you. I don't care whatever happens; I just care if you beside me for the rest of my life." He said and I kissed him.

"So that's a…?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes." I said and he slid a huge ring on my finger.

I was so excited and I couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Harry and Lacey walked in a few minutes later and I couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"Guess what!" I said and they shrugged.

"We are engaged!" I said and Lacey hugged me.

"Congrats!" Harry told T.J and hugged him.

"We have to celebrate tonight!" Lacey said as Randy and Cody walked in.

"What we celelbrating?" Cody asked.

"I and Nattie are engaged & that Lacey is GM." T.j said.

"No, just that you two are engaged." Lacey said.

"Shut up, we are celebrating everything!" I said and she just rolled her eyes.

Harry POV

We all got ready and left for a local club; we were going to celebrate. I was going to celebrate that Lacey was now my girlfriend. I still couldn't believe that she was actually mine. I had liked her forever and now I had her.

Lacey POV

I was so excited for Nattie; she was getting married. She was already talking about her plans when we were changing; she was so happy.

"I'm so happy for you." I told her we were throwing our stuff in a bag.

"Thanks, maid of honor." She said and I was laughing because she had already really had it planned. I wasn't surprised because after knowing Nattie for a while… she had everything already planned.

'I'm just glad that you are dating my cuz." She said and I smiled.

"Me too." I said.

"Come on!" the guys yelled outside the door.

"Coming!" I yelled back and we grabbed our bags. I walked out and Harry took my bags; T.j grabbed Nattie's. We took our stuff back and headed straight for a club. I couldn't wait to dance; I wanted a night to unwind since I had been nervous all night. I was just glad that my boyfriend and best friends were there.

**A/N: review please...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Nattie POV

I couldn't believe that Lacey and Harry had been dating for 3 months and I was now only a few months away from my wedding. Lacey had been helping me do everything in between being GM and dating Harry. I knew that she was nervous this weekend because she was coming up to Canada with us. She had gone with us before, but now she was Harry's girlfriend.

"You excited?" I asked her as we got coffee from a shop in the airport.

"Yeah, just nervous." She said and I nodded.

"You will be fine; they are all glad that you two are dating." I said and she smiled.

"I'm glad we are dating." She said and I smiled.

We finally got on the plane and I was glad to be going home for a few days. I looked over after we took off to see Lacey asleep on Harry. I had to take a picture.

"You think they will get married?" T.J asked me.

"I hope so… it would be nice to have her in the family." I said and he smiled.

We fell asleep on the plane and I was so happy when the plane landed.

Harry POV

I was glad that Lacey had come home with us; I knew that she was going to have fun with us. I woke her up when we got off the plane and we grabbed our luggage. Teddy was there to pick us up and take us to our houses. Nattie, T.J and I all rented a house together, so Lacey would have no problem being around all of us.

I was so glad when we got home. Teddy told us where to be tonight and he left to go workout.

"Come on, I will show you which room you can crash in." I told her and she followed me up some stairs. I loved that we bought the one house that had bed rooms on both sides of the house so I had half and they had half.

"Here." I told her and she put her stuff down.

"Where's your room?" she asked me and I pointed to the room right down from hers.

"I'm not too far away." I said and kissed her.

I put my stuff in my room and walked downstairs. Lacey was changing and I figured that T.J and Nattie were having a quickie, but I didn't want to know. I was standing in the kitchen when Lacey walked in. I pulled her to me for a kiss.

"Thanks for coming." I whispered.

"You're welcome." She said and kissed me. We were in our own world when someone whistled. We broke apart and Nattie was laughing.

"Thanks." Lacey mumbled.

"No problem, I didn't want a free show." She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

We all sat around until we had to be at Bret's house. We were meeting his new wife and having dinner with the families. I knew that Lacey was nervous and I kept telling her not to be.

Lacey POV

We got to Bret's house and a ton of people were there. I had met a few people backstage and I knew Brett from when he was on Raw, but I didn't really know him. We walked in and Nattie, T.j, and Harry were getting hugged by everyone. I was just standing behind them when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Bret standing there; I hugged him.

"I'm glad that you came." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Come on, you have to meet my mom." Harry said and Bret smiled at me as I got pulled away. I was glad to know at least one person. I met Harry's mom and a bunch of other people. I knew that I wouldn't remember everyone's names, but I was having fun.

Nattie POV

I was talking Harry's mom, Tina; she was asking me about Lacey.

"Do you think they are good together?" she asked me.

"Yeah, they are cute and they connect really well." I told her.

"I just want Harry to be happy." Tina said.

"Trust me… he is." I said and she smiled at me.

Lacey came over a few minutes later and started to talk to Tina. I knew that Harry wanted them to get along and I thought it was good when Tina invited Lacey and I to go shopping.

The rest of the night went good and everyone was so happy to talk to me about the wedding; I was still excited. Lacey and I were going tomorrow to look a wedding dresses; I couldn't wait.

T.J POV

I was talking with everyone and Harry was with me. We had lost Lacey and Nattie awhile ago. I knew that Harry always knew where Lacey was because he kept watching her.

"She isn't just going to disappear." I told him and he laughed.

"I know, but…" he said and shrugged.

"I understand… I feel the same way about Nattie. I just can't believe that she is going to marry me." I said.

"Neither can the rest of us." A voice said and Bret was standing behind us.

"Thanks." I said and he laughed.

"We are just glad that Harry found someone to put up with him." Bret said and Harry was laughing.

"You need to hang on to both of them… they are special." He said and we agreed.

Harry and I talked to Bret for awhile before Lacey and Nattie wanted to go home. I knew that we were all tired.

Lacey POV

I was woken up the next morning to someone jumping on my bed.

"What… it's early?" I asked them.

"I get to look a wedding dresses!" Nattie said and I smirked.

"Wonderful, then I get to look at my eyelids some more." I said and she plopped down beside me.

"No, get up…" Nattie said and I hit her upside the head with my pillow.

"Fine… it's on!" she said and we started a pillow fight.

"What are you doing?" A tired voice said and we looked to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"I got an unwelcomed wake up call." I said and Nattie was laughing.

"Come on, you can hide in my room." Harry said and I made a dash for it, but Nattie stopped me.

I finally gave up when Harry couldn't drag me away. I changed and went for a run with Nattie; she had way to much energy for 8 in the morning. I was just glad that I had a friend like her.

**A/N: review please...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

Nattie and I met Tina and Ellie, Nattie's mom, for lunch before we went to look at wedding dresses. I still wanted comfortable around Tina; she was Harry's mom. She seemed nice and Ellie was always nice to me. I was glad when lunch was over and we had to get to the dress shop. Nattie was so excited and I knew that I was trying on dresses today because she wanted to find ours today as well.

We got there and they closed the shop for her.

"Alright, each of you pick out three dresses for me to try on… please!" she said and I just laughed at her.

We split up and started to look for dresses; Nattie had chosen yellow, pink, and orange for her colors. I think that's because her mother wouldn't let her pick black and pink. I picked out three dresses and her mother picked out three dresses; Nattie picked out like 5 of them.

"Come on get comfy." Ellie told me as Nattie started to try on things.

Nattie POV

I was so glad that my best friend and my mom were here with me. I tried on so many dresses and finally found the perfect dress. I loved it; it was white and slowly faded into pink towards the bottom. I couldn't have found anything better.

I found Lace's dress with no problems and it looked great. I got her a light pink, floor length dress. She already agreed to have pink extensions put into her hair for the wedding. I loved my best friend.

"Ok, we can go." I said and Lacey had fallen asleep. I nudged her and she woke up.

"Sorry." She said and I laughed. I looked at the time and it was already 10 pm.

"You two go eat… I'm going home." Mom said and hugged me.

Lacey and I grabbed Subway before going home.

"Thanks for helping me." I said and hugged her.

"No problem, you can do it for me one day." She said and I laughed.

"I guess that means when you get ready to join the family." I said and she rolled her eyes.

We were downstairs talking and watching TV. The guys were out with someone and we weren't really worried about them.

T.J POV

I walked in the house with Harry and we heard the TV. I walked in there and found Lacey and Nattie asleep on the couches.

"I guess Nattie really did shop all day." Harry said and I shrugged.

"As long as she is happy." I said and he smirked.

"You really do have it bad." He said.

"This coming from the guy who flipped out twice because a certain someone didn't text him for most of the day?" I asked him.

"Fine, night." He said and I just shook my head.

I carried Nattie up to our room and laid her down. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Night, love." I whispered and kissed her.

"Night, baby." She said as she pulled me on the bed with her.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Lacey was pouring coffee.

"Morning." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Did she find the dress she likes?" I asked her as she handed me some coffee.

"Yeah, after trying the rest of them on." She said and I laughed at her.

"You find your dress?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Good, I just want it all to go right for her." I said and Lacey smiled.

"You are so good to her T.J." she said and I smiled.

"Thanks, she is my world." I said and Lacey smiled at me.

"You know that you are Harry's." I said and she smiled.

"He really likes you Lacey… are you happy with him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I can't ask for better." She said and I smiled. I knew that they were perfect for each other.

Harry POV

I woke up and Lacey wasn't in the room. I walked downstairs to find her talking to T.J; she poured me some coffee and handed it to me. I gave her a small kiss before taking a drink.

"Did Nattie wear herself out yesterday?" I asked them and Lacey nodded.

We were all talking when Nattie finally came hoping down the stairs. She grabbed some coffee and sat down next to us. We didn't have to be anywhere until tonight. We were having dinner with Bret and his family. We were leaving to go back on the road tomorrow. I was sorta glad to be back on the road after awhile because being in one place too long was boring now.

Lacey POV

I had gone home with Harry a week ago and now I talk to his mom almost every other day. I was surprised that she liked me that much. I was glad to be back on the road and Nattie was already counting down the days to her wedding. T.j and Harry just shook their heads, but I was in charge of the calendar so I knew exactly how many days there were.

I had gotten closer to Randy and Cody since Ted left for Smackdown. I was so glad that he was gone; my life was easier without him. I just hoped that I could avoid him at the next supershow.

**A/N: review please...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

I was glad that we were having a super show tonight because I got to hang out with other divas that I rarely ever saw. I was excited, plus it meant that there were only a few more weeks until Nattie's wedding. I had gotten closer to Harry and I knew that I meant a lot to him. We hadn't said I love you yet, but you could tell that he wanted to.

"Come on!" Nattie yelled as I put my stuff in our locker room. She wanted to go talk to Kelly and Tiffany. I threw my stuff down and ran after her; I had to admit it was nice to see the other people. I was on my way when I got pulled into a room. I didn't know who it was or what was going on, but I was fighting to get out of there.

"Stop." A voice came out of the darkness. I couldn't see a thing, but I could feel the hands on me and their breath on my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked the person.

"To talk… to know why you didn't give me a second chance… to know why you chose him over me." The voice asked me with hate laced in the words… I knew it was Ted.

Harry POV

I hadn't see Lacey in awhile and I knew that Nattie was talking to Tiffany and Kelly.

"Hey, you seen Lace?" I asked them.

"No, she was supposed to come with us, but she never showed… I figured that she was with you or had to talk to someone about the show." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sure she is around." Tiffany said and I nodded.

"I will help you look." Nattie said and I nodded. I knew that she could tell I was worried.

Tiffany, Nattie, and Kelly all started looking for her; I knew that T.j was also looking for her. I was walking down the hallway when Randy walked up to me.

"What's up?" he asked me because I had sent someone to find him.

"I can't find Lace." I said and he nodded.

"I'm looking." He said and I nodded; we all wanted her away from Ted. I would kill him if he touched her.

Ted POV

I was holding Lacey to me and I wanted some answers. I knew that she was the reason that I was on Smackdown. I knew that she was the reason Cody didn't talk to me and the divas thought I was an ass.

"So… why didn't you give me a chance?" I growled into her ear and felt her tense in my arms.

"Because you cheated… you didn't even have the balls to tell me… Randy did." She said and I tightened my grip on her arms.

"I was going to tell you… he just wanted you." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, he didn't… he cared more than you did." She said and she was making me mad.

"Why Harry?" I asked her.

"Because he cares about me." She said.

"I cared about you." I hissed and she flinched.

"No, you just wanted a quickie." She said and I turned her to face me.

"Ok, yes, I screwed up and slept with Alicia, but I felt horrible and you didn't even let me tell you. You just assumed I didn't care and that I wasn't going to care. I liked you… a lot and you turned out to be like every other diva… shallow." I told her and she got her hand free; she smacked me across the face. I growled and pushed her up against the wall.

"Ted…" she managed to say before I pressed my lips to hers. I didn't want to talk anymore… I just wanted to show her what I still felt. I felt her struggle some more before she pulled me closer.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her as I kissed down her neck. She whimpered softly as my teeth grazed her collarbone.

"This is wrong." She managed to say and I kissed her again.

"Lacey, I never meant to hurt you… I didn't think about it and I know now how much you meant to me." I whispered and she pushed me away.

"I can't Ted… I'm sorry. I am with Harry." She said and ran away from me. I caught her before she got to the door and pulled her in for a kiss right when the door opened; it was Randy. He pulled her away from me and shut the door in my face.

Randy POV

I was looking everywhere for Lacey when I heard people talking in a closet. I opened it up to see Ted pull Lacey in for a kiss. I pulled her to me and shut the door on him. I looked at her and she looked upset.

"Come on." I said and put my arm around her. I took her to my locker room and Nattie saw us going in there. She came with us. Tiffany and Kelly went to tell Harry that I had found her.

She sat down and I saw red marks on her arms and neck. I wanted to beat Ted.

"Are you ok?" Nattie asked Lacey and she shook her head no.

"Did he hurt you, Lace?" I asked her and she looked at her arms.

"What did he want?" I asked her as Cody, Harry and T.J came into the room. She jumped into Harry's arms and I wished that was me.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her and she nodded.

"Randy got me." She said and Harry gave me a smile.

"Lacey, you gotta get ready." Nattie said and she nodded.

Lacey and Nattie left the room. Harry hugged me and I was surprised.

"Did he hurt her?" he asked me.

"She had marks on her arms." I said and he nodded.

"What was he doing when you found her?" he asked me and I had to decide what to say at that point. I didn't know what Lacey wanted me to say, so I said as little as possible.

"He was yelling at her." I said and he looked pissed. He turned to leave and I stopped him.

"Don't go get yourself suspended… he isn't worth it." I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

Harry stopped off and T.j followed him; Cody was standing there looking at me.

"What got into you?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"You would have kill Ted… and you didn't…" he said and I sighed.

"I just want her to see that I'm a good person too." I said and he nodded. He knew that I liked Lacey.

**A/N: Is Harry gonna kill Ted?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

I was changing when Stephanie came into the locker room.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and she saw my arms.

"He is fired." She said and turned to leave.

"No, wait." I said and she looked at me.

"Don't fired him… I am fine. Randy scared the crap out of him, just put him in a match with Harry and give him some crappy storyline for awhile… I don't want anyone fired." I said and she sighed.

"Why are you so nice?" she asked me.

"Because I believe that you have to pick your battles and love isn't an easy one to deal with." I said and she hugged me.

I got ready, covered up everything, Nattie helped me with my hair and the show went great. Harry, T.j, Cody, or Randy was never far away in case I needed them. I needed to thank Randy for helping me.

I got done that night and went back to the hotel. I told Harry that I didn't want to deal with anyone right now and took a shower. I came out and sat on the bed. I was so tired, but I kept thinking about what Ted had said and done. I finally fell asleep that night and woke up the next morning to Nattie calling me.

Randy POV

We were all downstairs waiting on Lacey; Nattie finally called her and had waked her up. We all waited while Nattie went to help Lacey.

"Did you hear what happened to Ted?" T.j asked us and we shook our head no.

"He got suspended for 15 days, he has a cage match against Harry, and he is in a storyline as Kelly's bodyguard because he is going to lose a match." T.j said and I looked at Harry.

"Have fun." I said and Harry smirked.

Lacey and Nattie came downstairs a few minutes later.

"I'm riding with Randy." She said as she kissed Harry's cheek and took my arm. I wasn't going to question it because I liked spending time with her.

We got into the SUV and Cody rode with T.J; I was driving because I told her she needed to relax.

"Why did you want to ride with me?" I asked her after a little while.

"Because I wanted to thank you for finding me, helping me not tell Harry the truth, and because I missed you." she said and I smiled.

"You actually missed me?" I asked her.

"You and your wonderfully charming asshole personality." She said and I was laughing.

I had fun talking and riding with Lacey; it felt like when we were kids again. We made fun of each other, talked about everything, and it was like we were the only two people in the world.

"Thanks for the ride." She said when we got to the next city.

"No problem, Lace, do you think you could come back with me to St. Louis in a few days when we have days off? I know my parents would love you see you again." I said and she sat there for a second.

"It will get you away from the bridezilla." I said.

"Agreed." She said and I was laughing at her.

Lacey POV

Harry wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me going to St. Louis but understood that Randy and I were friends from long ago and that I wasn't going to cancel the plans. Nattie didn't care because she was dealing with the catering people from hell. I was just glad that I was getting away from it all for a second.

**A/N: Short chapter... sorry. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Harry POV

I didn't like the idea that Lacey was going with Randy to St. Louis; I hated it when she first told me, but I am getting used to it now since she is leaving. I still didn't trust him when he said he didn't have feelings for her. I knew about their past, so I didn't believe him about that. I was sitting on the hotel bed and Lacey was getting ready to leave with Randy. They were flying out this morning; I was going to Canada with Nattie and T.J in a few hours.

"Please don't worry." She told me as she kissed me.

"It's not you I have the problem with." I told her.

"Har, he is been a great friend and he even saved me from Ted. Be nice and grateful." She said and I sighed.

"I am baby, I just don't want him to hurt you." I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm glad you care, but I will be fine. I promise." She said and kissed me. I didn't want an argument before we left so I just kissed her back.

"Fine, call me?" I asked her.

"Promise." She said and kissed me.

She left with Randy and I went to T.j's room; he let me in and sat on the couch.

"I don't think he is going to try anything." T.j said and I looked at him. We had grown up together so he knew what I was thinking.

"I hope not." I said and he nodded.

Randy POV

Lacey and I took a cab to the airport and got on the flight just in time. I was glad that she was going home with me. Mom and Dad were looking forward to seeing her. Becky was in Hawaii with her boyfriend but said to tell her hi and Nathan didn't remember her.

We got on the flight and it wasn't going to be a long one. Lacey put in her earphones and leaned on me as the plane took off. I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep next to her; it was nice to have my old friend back. I had woken up and closed my eyes when a woman walked by and took our picture. I was too tired to yell at her about our privacy, but I knew that I would have to tell Lacey incase Harry saw the picture.

I was glad when we landed; we were here for three days. I woke Lacey up, we got our bags, and Nathan picked us up. He wouldn't quit looking at Lacey. I put my arm around her shoulders and she didn't move or flinch; I was a little surprised.

"You ok?" I asked her as we pulled up to my house.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Nate, see you tonight with mom and dad." I told him and he left.

"Come on, I will show you where you can stay." I said and she followed me to a bedroom that was down the hall from mine.

"Thanks, Rands." She said.

"I'm gonna change and swimming. You wanna go?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and I nodded.

Lacey POV

I was glad to be at Randy's, but I missed Harry. I changed and realized that the room I was staying in was very feminine; I was surprised that anything in Randy's house was feminine. I walked downstairs and caught a glimpse of Randy beside the pool. I had to stop and stare because he looked really good. I knew that I had seen Randy everyday in wrestling trucks, but for some reason seeing him in a board shorts make him look so hot. I was staring when he came into the door.

"Lace?" he said and pulled me out of a daze.

"What?" I asked him.

"Coming?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and he kind of laughed at me.

"Everything ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah." I said and walked outside. I was glad that it was warm enough to swim in a heated pool. I got ready to walk away and he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong, Lace?" he asked me in the softest tone I have heard Randy use in a long time.

"Nothing… just thinking." I said and he looked at me strange.

"About what?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Nothing important." I said and he didn't believe me.

"You were fine on the plane… what is it? Someone call you?" he asked me.

"No, I just realized something." I said and he nodded slowly.

"Care to share with the class?" he asked me and I looked at him.

I knew that I was with Harry, but all these feelings had been coming back for Randy. I remember being in love with him when I was younger, but then we hated each other when I started. I was actually glad that he had found me instead of Harry and I knew that I felt safe around Randy. I just didn't know if I was feeling these things for real or if it was because I was with him right now.

"Randy, I want you to do something for me. I want you to close your eyes and stand still. You have to promise me that no matter what I do to you… you can't react." I said and confusion crossed his face.

"What?" he asked me.

"Please, I need to see something, but you have to close your eyes and promise not to react." I said and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and closed his eyes.

I walked up to him, put my hands on his chest, stood on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips to his.

Harry POV

I was in Canada with Nattie and T.J. I couldn't help but think about Lace. We texted each other when we landed but I still missed her. I was at home, by myself, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Grace, my ex fiancé. I just looked at her; she was still beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I heard you were in town and I wanted to come see you." she said and I let her in the house. I was still kicking myself for letting her go.

She sat down next to me and we were talking, but the next thing I realize she is on top of me without a shirt or bra on. I figured since we had gone this far we might as well go ahead and go all the way.

Nattie POV

T.j and I got back to find a clothes trail leading to Harry's side of the house. I looked at T.j because some were girls clothes; I didn't think Lacey was here. We followed the clothes to Harry's room and I peeked in the door. I was livid when I saw him with Grace.

I pulled T.j to our side of the house and he could tell something was wrong.

"What is it? Is Lacey here?" he asked me.

"No! He slept with Grace!" I said and his eyes got big.

"Grace, as in ex fiancé Grace?" he asked me and I nodded. He didn't look happy either. We were so glad when he got rid of her and now he was sleeping with her behind Lacey's back… what an ass.

**A/N: What is going to happen? How will Randy react? **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

I kissed Randy and I felt sparks. I freaked out and ran back into the house; I knew that Randy was now probably really confused, but I didn't know what else to do. I went to the room and locked the door. I called Nattie; I needed help.

Nattie POV

I was livid at my cousin; Lacey deserved so much better. I was sitting there with T.J when my phone rang it was Lacey. I looked at T.j.

"Tell her whatever you think she needs to know… I'm with you on this one." He said and I sighed.

"Hey." I said and she seemed upset.

"I kissed Randy!" she said and I wasn't really surprised; I knew that Randy would try anything.

"He isn't going to give up huh?" I asked her.

"No, I kissed him… I wanted to know if there was anything there." She said and I was surprised at that.

"Well, is there?" I asked her.

"I think so… I mean all the emotions I had put somewhere else when we were little just came back out." She said and she sounded happy.

"Lace, as your best friend… go for him." I said and T.j even looked surprised when I said that.

"What… what about Harry?" she asked me in a shocked voice.

"Lace… he is talking to his ex fiancé and I don't want you to get hurt. I love you like a sister and I want you to be happy. I don't think Harry is going to make you happy." I said and she sighed.

"You will still be my friend, right?" she asked me.

"Lace, I will ALWAYS be your friend." I said.

I talked to her for a few more minutes before she went to explain Randy what she had done. I sighed when I hung up and looked at T.j.

"Are you going to tell him that you told her?" he asked me.

"I didn't tell her that he slept with her… I told her to move on." I said and T.j nodded.

"Sorry, Nat, I know you wanted them to be together." He said and I shook my head.

"Yeah, but I want them to be happy… that doesn't mean they have to be together to be happy." I said and T.j nodded.

Randy POV

I was standing there with my eyes closed and had no idea what Lacey was going to do. I had to use all my self control when I felt her kiss me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and pulled her as close as I could get. I felt her pull away and I smiled as I opened my eyes, but she was running in my house. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to run after her, but I knew that she was with Harry. I just sat down in the hot tub and waited to see if she would come back out.

I wanted nothing more than to check on her, but I didn't know what to do. I was torn between what I knew was right and what I wanted. I wanted to be the good guy, so I just had to sit there and wait. I had my eyes closed when I heard the door shut behind me. I got ready to open my eyes to see where Lacey was when I felt her lips on mine. I hadn't even felt her get into the water.

I didn't give her time to run away this time; I pulled her close to me and deepened the kiss. I finally pulled away and she rested her forehead against mine.

"Lace… you can't do this to me… it's not fair." I whispered and opened my eyes. She was looking back at me and I could see intensity in her eyes.

"I know it's not… but I'm not doing it on purpose… I found those feelings I had for you when we were younger. I can't ignore them anymore." She whispered and I smiled for a second and then realized there were other things that had to be taken care of.

"What about Harry?" I asked her.

"I called Nattie and she told me he was talking with his ex, which I am pretty sure is a nice way of saying he slept with her. I don't want to deal with that again and I can't ignore this anymore." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad because my feelings never went away." I said and kissed her again.

I was glad that she was mine… I couldn't believe that being the good guy actually got me what I wanted most. I was holding her in my arms as we sat in the hot tub. I was happy just to have her in my arms. We were snuggled up together and the water felt great on my sore muscles.

I was happy, but I had a better idea. I just had to hope that she went along with it.

"Hey Lace?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Rands?" she replied.

"Marry me." I said and she looked at me strange.

"What?" she asked me.

"Marry me. Today." I said and she was surprised.

Harry POV

I woke up later, next to Grace, and groaned. I had slept with her… I had messed up. I woke her up and made her leave. I got in the shower and looked at my phone. Lacey had texted me a few times; I felt horrible.

I walked to the living room to find Nattie and T.j sitting there; they wouldn't look at me.

"Um… I'm sorry." I said after a long time of slience.

"Tell Lacey, not us." T.j said.

"Oh, come on, you are going to be mad at me because I slept with my ex fiancé who you wanted me to marry?" I asked him as I stood up. He stood up and got in my face.

"Yes, I am. Lacey loved you and you did exactly what you promised her you wouldn't… so yeah; I am going to be mad at you for being a complete idiot." He said and I sighed.

"Nattie…" I was saying.

"Just don't fuck up my wedding." she said and walked off.

"Oh, Harry, she called me… she knows you are talking to your ex and I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back on the road hanging on the arm of Randy." Nattie said and I punched the wall. I had really messed up.

**A/N: Does Lacey say yes? Should she say yes? What does Harry do?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Lacey POV

I was just standing there looking at Randy… I wanted to say yes, but I didn't honestly know what to do. I couldn't actually imagine seeing myself with anyone else.

"Ok." I said as he kissed me. I felt him smile against my lips.

"Good, come on." He said and pulled me out of the hot tub.

"What?" I asked him.

"Go get ready… we are going to the courthouse." He said and I laughed but agreed.

I changed into the only dress I had bought; it was black and white. I changed, showered, did my hair, makeup, and got done. I walked downstairs to see Randy looking so hot in black dress pants and a white button up shirt.

"You look beautiful." He said as he pulled me towards the garage.

"What are you parents going to say?" I asked him as we got into his H2. I just laughed and told him to slow down as we drove to the court house; we looked like two teenagers who were doing something we hadn't thought all the way through. I didn't care about the future because ever since I was little… Randy was my future and my best friend.

We got to the courthouse and paid the fees. We borrow two witnesses and were married in 30 minutes. I couldn't believe that I was Mrs. Randy Orton.

"Come on." He said once we were out of the courthouse.

"Where we going?" I asked him.

"We need rings." He said and I smiled.

Randy drove us to Tiffany's, but I kept telling him it was too expensive.

"Randy, we can't get them here." I said as he parked.

"Lace, shut up. I am only going to buy a wedding ring once and I will get all thousands of dollars out of it. Now, get out and help me pick out our rings." He said and kissed me. I just smiled as he took my hand when we were walking inside.

"Pick anything." He whispered and kissed me.

We look and finally decided on a diamond band for Randy and he bought me an engagement/wedding ring set. I told him that I just needed the band, but he didn't listen.

Randy POV

I couldn't believe that Lacey was my wife. I had always wanted her in my life and now I had her for good. She put my ring on my finger and it fit perfectly; I just smiled.

"Come on, we have to eat dinner with my parents." I said as we got back into the H2. She got quiet.

"What's wrong, Lace?" I asked her.

"What if they aren't happy?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Trust me; they will be. I want to tell them, so don't say anything about what just happened." I said and kissed her while we were at a red light.

We got to my house and I helped her out; I held her hand as I knocked on the door.

"It's your parent's house." She said and I smirked.

Mom opened the door and minute later and hugged both of us. I knew that she was glad to see Lacey.

"I'm going to see Dad." I said and left Lacey with Mom.

I walked up to the study to find Dad looking over some papers.

"Hey dad." I said and he smiled at me. I hugged him and he handed me a glass of whiskey. I was talking to him when he got quiet.

"Please tell me its not a gold digger?" he said and I realized he saw the wedding band. I just smiled and thought to Lacey.

"No, in fact you will like her." I said and he nodded.

"I trust your judgment, but I don't want you to be taken for everything." He said and I nodded. I was glad that my dad still watched out for me.

"Come on, dinner!" mom yelled.

We walked downstairs and I smiled as soon as I saw Lacey helping my mom. We all walked in and sat down. I was next to Lacey and I held her hand while we ate.

"Well, Randy has an announcement to make." Dad said and I smiled.

"Yes, Mom and Nate, I'm married." I said and they both looked surprised.

"To who?" Nathan asked me.

"I hope that she is nice… Lacey, do you approve of her? You have known Randy for a long time… is she going to be good for him?" Mom asked her and Lacey smiled. She nodded and Mom looked back at me.

"Well, when do we get to meet her?" Nathan asked me.

"You already have." I said and pointed to Lacey.

"Oh, Lacey, welcome to the family." Randy's mom said and hugged me. Dad just smiled and Nate still seemed surprised.

We opened some champagne and celebrated. I told Dad not to tell anyone until we told the WWE. I was so ready to go home with Lacey; she was having fun and got a little tipsy.

"Come on." I said as I carried her into our house.

"Welcome home." I whispered to her as I started to carry her upstairs. I was carrying her when she captured my lips; it took all my power to keep walking up the stairs. I got to the top of the stairs and sat put her on her feet. She looked at me strange until I pushed her up against the wall and captured her lips for my own.

"Randy…" she moaned and I loved to hear her say my name. I let my hands slide down her slides and pulled her as close as I could to me.

"I need you." she moaned as I kissed and nipped down her next.

I pulled her with me to our room and she started to unbutton my shirt; I loved the feeling of her running her hands down my chest. I groaned when she got to my pants; she undid the belt and slowly undid my pants. She was already driving me crazy and she was barely touching me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached down and pulled the sundress over her head. I was glad to see that she was just in her undies. She looked beautiful as she slipped my pants off my hips. I laid her on the bed and ran my hands up to her hips. She lifted slightly so that I could pull her undies down her perfect legs.

Lacey POV

I was shocked this was really happening. I was Mrs. Randy Orton and now Randy was placing a trail of hot kissed up the inside of my leg. I moaned when he kissed my thigh and slowly inserted a finger into me. I arched my back off the bed so that he could go in deeper. I felt him kiss the crease between my hips and legs. I was enjoying the feeling of his long finger sliding in and out when I felt him nip at my clit. I was clawing the sheets as he added another finger and sped up.

"I'm… close." I panted as Randy sucked harder on my clit and I lost it. I felt him kiss up my stomach and I got ready to say something when he latched onto one of my nipples; he really knew how to turn me on with the smallest touches.

He finally made his way up to me and he kissed me. I could taste myself as we fought for dominance with the kiss. I flipped us over and kissed down his ripped abs to his already hard dick. I blew on it and he hissed in pleasure. I slowly started to suck on it and he threaded his hands through my hair. He was muttering incoherent phrases as I nibbled, sucks, and licked everything he had. He finally shot into my mouth and I milked him clean.

"I need you." he whispered as I crawled back on top of him. He looked at me and I kissed him as I took the opportunity to lower myself onto his tip. He moaned as I started to move; I wasn't used to his reflexes as he quickly pulled away and flipped us over.

"Oh, no, I'm on top." He said with lust clouded eyes. I got ready to say something when he slammed into me and I lost all abilities to speak.

I had never felt anything so raw, passionate, and loving as Randy claimed me as his. I didn't have to wait long before I felt the feeling taking over me.

"I'm close." I whispered to him as he slammed in as far as he could go.

"Wait for me." He whispered as he started to slam all the way into me. I was trying to wait but he was making it hard.

"Please, Randy… please." I begged shamelessly as I wanted a release. I was begging when he just stopped moving.

"No…" I begged as I opened my eyes. I was staring into Randy's perfectly blue eyes and kissed me.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him as he pulled out and slammed into me with such force that I couldn't hold it anymore. I exploded and he shot into me; I had never felt something so good or so close to one person. He collapsed on me and I just sighed as I rubbed his back.

"I love you so much, Lace." He whispered as he kissed me.

"I love you too, Randy." I said as he pulled out and collected me at his side. We fell asleep in each other's arms… I knew there was love somewhere underneath Randy's tattoos and rough exterior.

**A/N: How is everyone else going to react to their marriage? What is Harry going to do?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Randy POV

I didn't want to go back on the road; I was having so much fun with Lacey. We had already hired movers and mom was going to make sure that Lacey's stuff got here. We packed what clothes she had and I got my stuff as we got ready to leave. We hadn't told anyone but my parents that we were married and I was honestly worried about her telling Nattie. I knew that she and Nattie were close; I also knew that Nattie would give her honest opinion.

We got onto the plane and we were both nervous about telling people. I had a meeting with Stephanie while Lacey was having lunch with Nattie when we landed. We dropped our stuff at the hotel room and went to meet with who we were supposed to. I was actually nervous about meeting with Stephanie.

I got to the restaurant and she was already waiting at a table. I sat down, ordered, and Stephanie got right to business.

"So, what does the WWE need to be warned about that you did this time?" she asked me and I smirked at her tone.

"I got married." I said and her jaw dropped.

"Really, to who?" she asked me.

"Lacey." I said and Stephanie looked even more shocked.

"Did you do it drunk?" she asked me and I got a little annoyed.

"No, hate to tell you but we were together when we were younger and that never went away." I told her and she nodded.

"Well, congrats, who knows?" she asked me.

"You and my parents; she is telling Nattie right now." I said and she nodded.

"Well, we can incorporate it into the storyline." She said and I nodded.

We finished lunch and I went back to the hotel; I was waiting on Lacey to know how Nattie took the news.

Nattie POV

I was having lunch with Lacey when I spotted a large rock on her finger.

"Moving fast with Randy?" I asked her.

"We got married." She said and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"I realized that I was hiding way to many feelings and it all came out. You know how you just knew with T.j?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Well…" she said and I smiled.

"I'm happy, I just wish I would have been there." I said and she smiled.

"No one was there." She said and I laughed; leave it to Lacey to be the one to get married in a heartbeat.

"How is Harry?" she asked me after a little while.

"Um… he knows he screwed up, but I don't know what he is going to say when he finds out your married." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, he is the one person I don't want to face." She said and I nodded.

"I will help." I said and took out my phone. I texted him that Lacey was married before she could stop me.

"Thanks, pal." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I am a little jealous that you got married before me." I said and she was laughing.

I was glad that Lacey was happy and that she was able to find that one person… I just never guessed that it would be Randy.

We got back to the hotel and grabbed our stuff to leave. Randy had already texted her that he was riding with John. I drove since T.j and Harry were already there; I hadn't gotten a response from Harry when I texted him about Lacey getting married. He probably didn't believe me.

Lacey POV

I got to the arena with Nattie and I had to go to meet with Stephanie. I went to her office and she hugged me.

"I can say I'm happy, but definitely surprised." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and we talked about tonight; I was just glad that everyone seemed happy so far. I was still worried about how Harry would take it. I knew that it could go bad quickly.

I was walking thought catering when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Harry and he looked at my hand.

"So, you really are a whore… you get married to the first person with the most money." He said and I just looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but at least I didn't hurt you more in the long run." I said and he wasn't happy.

"We are talking about this there is no way you are really married. No one wants to marry a whore." He said and turned to leave. I knew that everyone in catering could hear what he was saying.

He started to pull me away when Randy, John, and Adam stepped in front of him.

"Let go of my wife." Randy said to him and everyone stopped what they were doing when he said that.

"So you really did marry the whore?" Dave asked him and someone pulled me backwards when Randy swung and punched Harry. I turned to see Nattie behind me.

"T.j, stop them!" I said and he shook his head no.

"No, let it happen, Lace." He said and I sighed.

Randy hit him a few more times before walking over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, come on." I said and took his hand. I looked back at Nattie and she didn't look happy either.

I made Randy explain himself to Stephanie before it got him in more trouble. I knew that everyone knew we were married now… I just wondered if everyone was going to keep their mouth shut.

**A/N: Will anyone say anything? Is Harry done trying?**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

Harry POV

I never would have imagined that she would get married to that asshole. She deserved better; she deserved me. I got to the locker room and sat down; Nattie and T.j came in a second later.

"Thanks for the show." Nattie said and sat down. I got ready to stand up but T.j walked in front of me.

"You touch her and I WILL kick your ass; then I will tell Bret and he will kick your ass." He said and I sighed.

"Why did she get married to him?" I asked no one.

"Because you didn't give her hope for a future; you slept with your ex." Nattie said and I glared at her.

"I was going to give her everything!" I said.

"Well, you screwed up and she didn't think that… move on." T.j said and I growled.

"Look, you lost… he won… let her go. She is still willing to be friends… don't lose her completely." Nattie said and she left with T.j. I was alone with my thoughts… until Grace called. I knew that I still liked Grace, so maybe Lacey being a whore wasn't such a bad thing.

Lacey POV

Randy was talking to Stephanie and I was standing outside with John.

"You could have at least pulled him off." I said and John shrugged.

"I think it was more about male dominance and a warning… so no, I knew not to." John said and I swatted at him.

"Let me see." He said and I showed him my ring.

"Congrats… I already see a happier Randy." He said and hugged me.

We did the show that night and I was glad that nothing else went horribly. I avoided Harry and Nattie apologized until I told her that it wasn't her fault and I was always going to be her friend.

Nattie POV

I was glad that Lacey was married; she was happier. Harry was back with Grace and I could already see the destructive behavior coming out. I wanted him to be happy, but today was my wedding. He was in the back of my mind. I couldn't believe that the day was here already.

"Calm down!" Lacey growled at me as I jumped on her bed at 7 am.

"I can't… I'm getting married in 12 hrs!" I said and she shoved me off the bed. I jumped back on it and she sat up.

"Fine, I'm up, let's go run. I just want you to have less energy." She said.

We ran and I was still hyper; I just wanted to be married and over with it. I wanted to be Mrs. Wilson and be with my husband.

Lacey got me to the nail, hair, and spa appointments on time. I couldn't believe how fast time was flying by… I thought it would be so slow, but it was probably because I was hyper. I was so happy that the pink highlights in mine and Lacey's hair turned out good and that everything was going according to plan.

Lacey POV

I would be glad when the wedding was over because Nattie was driving me nuts! She was so hyper and I was going to smack her. I was just glad when it was time to get our dresses on and pictures. I got her dress on her and then put on my pink dress… I hated pink.

We took a ton of pictures and I had my picture taken with T.j and Harry. They had both only chosen one person to stand up there with them. I was just glad that Harry and I were civil around each other. I knew that Randy was going to be there in the crowd so I didn't have to worry about if he was alright.

T.J POV

I was so nervous all day; harry tried to calm me down, but gave up. I could only imagine the problems Lacey was having with Nattie. I was so glad when it was 7 pm; I was about to be married to my best friend and the love of my life. I was standing there with Harry when Lacey walked down the aisle. I glanced over at Harry; I saw a little emotion flash across his face; I knew that he knew he had messed up.

I had never seen anything more beautiful than Nattie when she started down the aisle with her dad. I knew that I was absolutely in love with her. She was my world and I don't remember my vows or anything until they announced us as husband and wife.

Randy POV

I watched as Nattie and T.j got married; it was perfect for them. I watched Lacey and she was beautiful to me… I did feel bad that she never got a real wedding. I knew that she probably wanted one because most girls do.

We got to the reception and she danced with Harry; he didn't try anything. I was glad because I didn't want to ruin Nattie and T.j's wedding. She got done and I got pulled onto the dance floor.

"I love you." I whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too, Mr. Orton." She said and I kissed her.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get a real wedding." I told her and she looked at me strange.

"Why? I got the one I wanted." She said and I smiled.

We watched Nattie and T.j dance all night before slipping off to a honeymoon… I didn't give Lacey one of those either. We finally made it back to the hotel room and I could tell that she was quiet, but I was horny.

I stopped her and unzipped her dress; she slowly slipped it off and she looked beautiful. I planted careful and deliberate kisses down her back as I pushed the dress off her. She let out a soft moan as I reached around and took her perfect breast in my hands. I closed the space between us as I pushed myself all the way against her. I tweaked her nipples and she leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as I nibbled on the edge of her ear. I let my hand sneak down her stomach and carefully slipped a finger between her lips. I watched as a beautiful sight unfolded before me; she started to take shorter breaths, she grabbed my thighs, and arched her back in a perfect way as I brought her to orgasm. I let her lean against me as she came down from her high and took the time to take off my clothes. I was already hard and waiting for her.

"Lacey?" I asked her.

"Mmm… yeah?" she asked me.

"Lean over." I whispered in her ear as I pushed her over the desk that was in the room. I entered her in one quick motion and she gasped. I loved seeing her back muscles ripple as she gripped the edge of the desk.

I was pounding in and out of her as she moaned and begged for release. I didn't keep her waiting for long as she went and I shot inside of her. I carefully pulled out and laid her on the bed. I joined her a minute later and she fell asleep curled up to me.

Nattie and T.j had the fanfare and the whole three ring circus, but I got true love.

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. **

6 months later

Nattie POV

I was standing next to Lacey and I was shocked. I couldn't believe that it had happened… that he was gone. I was standing next to T.j's bed just thankful that he had made it out alive.

"What happened?" Lacey asked me and I sighed.

"She went crazy on him and T.j walked in at the wrong time." I said as I looked at T.j.

"Are you Mrs. Wilson and Mrs. Orton?" the officer asked us as he walked into the room and we nodded.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked us and I nodded.

"Did Harry and Grace ever fight?" he asked us.

"A lot." Lacey answered.

"How long had they been dating?" he asked.

"They were engaged a long time ago and broke it off, but they started dating again awhile ago." I said and he nodded.

He asked a few more questions and then left; Lacey just hugged me and I couldn't believe it. We were standing there when Randy and John came into the hospital room. Randy hugged Lacey and then me.

"What happened?" Randy asked us.

"Grace shot Harry, T.j, and then herself." She said as she took my hand.

"Is T.j ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, he just got it in the shoulder." I said and smiled at my sleeping husband.

Lacey POV

We stayed as long as we could. Nattie was going to stay the night with T.j; I went back to the hotel with Randy and John. I couldn't believe that Randy and I had been married this long and now I was expecting our first child.

"Randy?" I asked him as we got into our hotel room.

"What, baby?" he asked me and he started to unbutton his shirt. I moved his hands and unbuttoned his shirt; he groaned as I ran my hands inside his shirt and up his stomach.

"Thanks for always being there." I whispered to him as he kissed me.

He slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it behind him somewhere. He carefully pulled my shirt off and undid my jeans. I let them pool onto the floor as I undid his jeans; he ran his hand over my stomach and it made me think of what I needed to tell him.

"Randy?" I asked his as he kissed down my neck.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked me.

"I need you to do something." I said and he looked at me.

"Anything for you." he said and I put my hand over his as he rested it on my stomach.

"Say hi to your first child." I said and he looked at me with sparkles in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked me and I nodded.

He got down in front of me on his knees and kissed my stomach as he ran his hands over it.

"I can't believe it." He whispered.

"I am two months along." I said and he kissed it again; he leaned his head against it and I smiled. I was glad that he was happy. He carefully placed kisses on it and my hips as he carefully pulled my undies down my legs.

I was enjoying the feeling of his hands running over my legs and the anticipation was killing me as his hands got further. He slowly ran his finger over my clit and I moaned.

"I want you." I said as he stood up.

He lifted me in his strong arms as he carried me to the bed. He slipped off his boxers and lay on the bed with me.

"I guess we don't need protection." He whispered and he kissed me. I shook my head no and he smiled at me.

Randy POV

I couldn't believe that I was going to have a son or daughter soon… it made me love Lacey even more. I was so happy with her and now life got better.

"I don't want to hurt you…" I said and she smiled.

"You won't as long as you don't get too rough." She said and I nodded.

I placed my tip at her entrance and pushed in painfully slow; she let out a moan when I finally got all the way inside or her. I was going at a slow pace when I felt her hands travel to my butt and push me in father; I growled at the feeling because it was so good.

I joined took both her hands and locked our fingers together above her head as I slowly plunged into her; I wanted this to slow and good. I was kissing her softly as I moved inside of her; I loved her with everything I had inside of me.

"I love you." I whispered and she kissed me.

"I love you too, Randy." She whispered and I kissed her.

We made love for an hour before she made me go faster because she wanted a release. I held her the rest of the night and fell asleep with my world in my arms.

Nattie POV

I woke up the night to someone squeezing my hand; I looked over to see T.j watched me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I should be asking you that." I said and he smirked.

"What happened?" he asked me and I sighed.

"She killed Harry and herself; I'm just glad that she missed you." I said and he sighed.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too, both of you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"I found the test… I have just been waiting for you to tell me." He said and I just looked at him.

"I can't wait to see my baby that my beautiful wife is going have." He said and I kissed him.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." I said and he smiled at me.

I fell back asleep holding T.j's hand and I was happy that I had my life right here with me.

**A/N: Only 1 chapter left...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I only own Lacey... the rest are own by the WWE. **

**This is the end...short and sweet... thxs for all the reviews. Check out my other story Overcoming the Sterotypes. **

Randy POV

I couldn't believe that it had been 50 years since I married Lacey and we started a family. I was a completely different person when I married her and we didn't always have the best communication we are still in love. I was watching her as she played with our grandson; I was so happy how everything turned out.

Nattie and T.j are still together and in love. They had 6 six kids and couldn't figure out why Lacey and I only want 2. We all lived in Florida together and our kids are best friends even now after they are all married and started families. I never could imagine myself with anyone else.

I quit wrestling after John got hurt during one of our matches. He was paralyzed from the waist down and I couldn't take it after that. I quit and do talent recruiting now in Florida and work with some of the training school. John and Liz got married and he is my neighbor; I hang out with him every day. He tells me all the time not to blame myself, but I still do.

Even through all the bad, Lacey never gave up and found that underneath all my problems and hard exterior… I had love for her.


End file.
